O Cisne Acorrentado
by Louise von Dini II
Summary: A relação de Shun Amamiya e Alexiei Hyoga começou de um modo turbulento e dramático. Separados pelos anos e modificados por suas dores, o que acontecerá quando eles se reunirem novamente?
1. Capítulo I

**O CISNE ACORRENTADO**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumadsa e outros, não a mim. A presente obra não visa fins lucrativos, mas tão somente o entretenimento gratuito de fãs que gostam de ver homens se amando.

Qualquer semelhança com personagens, lugares ou situações reais, não é mera coincidência, meu caro.

* * *

Antes de começar a estória gostaria de fazer uma pequena ressalva: ela é antiga e quando eu a escrevi não tinha muitos conhecimentos sobre o mundo de Saint Seiya. Ou seja, eu gostava muito dos personagens, mas não tinha a menor paciência para procurar os episódios e ver toda aquela novela de novo. O que quer dizer que, sim, podem haver grande erros nesta estória, como um cavaleiro de bronze treinar um de ouro. Mas, levo em consideração que esses não são QUALQUER cavaleiros de bronze. Não se esqueçam que eles detonaram com muita gente forte por aí, então acho bastante aceitável que eles possam treinar um cavaleiro de ouro (acho...). Outra coisa é sobre o encaixe desta estória no roteiro do anime. Teoricamente vem depois da Saga do Santuário, mas eu nem tenho certeza... Por tanto, peço que por gentileza, abstraiam as incongruências e tenham uma boa leitura.

Prometo que faço melhor da próxima vez. ^^

* * *

SHUN DE ANDRÔMEDA SUBIU pela escadaria das doze casas com duas malas e alguns pequenos objetos. Ele previu que, para levar todos os pertences de Loren, teria que fazer esse mesmo percurso mais duas vezes. Para ele isso não significava um castigo, mas um momento para meditação.

Porém, ele não conseguiria meditar com todo o barulho que vinha das doze casas. Havia amazonas e cavaleiros subindo apressadamente, passando por ele sem lhe dar muita importância.

Shun sabia muito bem o motivo de tudo aquilo. Aquele era o dia em que os novos cavaleiros de ouro tomariam seu lugar por direito nas casas zodiacais.

Parou por um momento, antes de entrar na casa de Áries e fechou os olhos.

Sim, ele podia sentir claramente o cosmo de seu irmão Ikki na terceira casa, de Seiya na nona, Shiryu na décima e Hyoga na décima primeira.

Fazia exatamente cinco anos que não via nenhum deles e, com o tempo, a saudade se aplacou. Ele pensava que quando os fosse rever mais uma vez, estaria tão feliz que não caberia em si, afinal, eram seu amigos.

Mas, naquele momento, parado em frente à casa de Mu, Shun percebeu que estava em seu humor normal. Não sentia nenhuma ansiedade em rever algum deles, até mesmo seu irmão, e pensava nesse reencontro como uma fatalidade do destino.

Cada um tinha seu caminho e, se eles se cruzavam em algum ponto, Shun sabia que era por pura coincidência.

E ele já havia amadurecido demais para dar alguma atenção a meras coincidências.

Abriu os olhos disposto apenas a fazer o que tinha vindo fazer. Se encontrasse com algum deles no caminho, o que era quase uma certeza, não faria mais que sua obrigação de cumprimentá-los.

Uma voz baixa e irritante perguntou a ele, em sua mente, onde estavam os valores de que tanto falava para Loren.

Ele deu de ombros.

Não havia ninguém na casa de Áries e Shun podia sentir o cosmo de Mu muito acima, na décima casa. Provavelmente com Shiryu.

Na casa de Touro, Aldebaran lhe cumprimentou, mas mal se falaram, pois o grande cavaleiro estava ocupado trocando alguns móveis de lugar.

Antes mesmo de pôr os pés na casa de Gêmeos, Shun sentiu o cosmo quente de seu irmão inundar seu corpo e recordou da última vez em que estiveram juntos, do abraço que Ikki lhe deu, de seu cheiro e da suavidade de seu cabelo rebelde. Tudo lhe pareceu tão distante e tão vazio que não pôde evitar uma ponta de culpa e talvez de desespero. Certamente ele não estava ansioso para ver nenhum deles, mas isso não queria dizer que não os amava.

_Eu só não quero..._, pensou Shun, _que eles vejam o que me tornei._

Não foi preciso que ele desse mais algum passo para rever o rosto rígido de seu irmão. Ikki apareceu, correndo, no topo da escada e parou.

Ikki Amamiya havia realmente crescido. Estava mais robusto, os cabelos mais curtos, mais alto e, pela expressão de sua face, talvez mais responsável. Tornar-se um Mestre exige isso de alguém.

Shun mal teve tempo de murmurar o nome de seu irmão. Ikki avançou sobre ele, abraçando-o tão forte que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda sentiu sua respiração falhar.

— Por Zeus! — Exclamou Ikki. — Como eu senti sua falta!!

Livrando-se do abraço, Ikki segurou o rosto de Shun entre suas mãos ásperas e o analisou. Estava tão diferente da última vez que o viu...

Os cabelos verdes de seu irmão estavam muito mais longos, caindo até a cintura, e levemente encaracolados. Havia crescido, mas continuava muito menor que ele. Apesar disso, sua fisionomia continuava frágil, seus músculos pouco definidos e sua cintura parecia levemente mais curvada do que era antes. Ele estava ainda mais parecido com uma mulher.

Porém, nada disso assustou mais Ikki de Fênix que os olhos de seu irmão.

Não havia mais nenhum traço da inocência e felicidade que lhe eram tão característicos. Em lugar disso, havia apenas uma melancolia que deixava o verde-claro de seus olhos mais nublado e, talvez, um pouco mais escuros.

— Você está doente?

Shun suspirou e forçou um sorriso.

— Não, Ikki. Estou bem.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda abandonou as malas e os objetos que carregava no chão. Apertou levemente a mão direita de Ikki, que segurava seu rosto e alargou um pouco mais seu sorriso, quase imperceptivelmente.

— Estou feliz por revê-lo. Você está mais bonito, o que andou fazendo?

Como se não houvesse escutado as palavras de Shun, Ikki acariciou seu rosto e beijou sua testa.

— O que aconteceu com você, Shun? Você está...

— Eu cresci — adiantou-se. Seu sorriso sumiu. — Eu apenas cresci e amadureci, assim como você.

— Não. Você me parece tão... Triste.

Shun livrou-se das mãos do irmão e pegou novamente os pertences de Loren.

— Foi muito bom revê-lo, Ikki. Mas eu preciso levar isso até a última casa. Nos vemos mais tarde, quando eu terminar.

— Shun! — Ikki chamou, mas seu irmão continuou andando sem olhar para trás.

Assim que alcançou a saída da casa de Gêmeos Shun ouviu a voz de um rapaz.

— Mestre!

Roan, o discípulo de Ikki, vinha correndo de dentro da casa, vestido em sua armadura de ouro, sorrindo. Quando avistou Shun, correu para ajudar com as malas.

— Oh, senhorita, deixe que eu levo — disse com um sorriso ainda mais largo.

— Não precisa — disse Shun, segurando com mais força. — Eu posso levá-las _sozinho_.

Roan ficou confuso por alguns segundos, mas logo seu Mestre apareceu por trás do rapaz que lhe pareceu uma linda garota e disse:

— Deixe meu irmão passar, Roan.

Shun não esperou que o rapaz saísse de sua frente e desviou-se dele, saído da casa de Gêmeos.

Na casa de Câncer Shun Amamiya cumprimentou respeitosamente Marin de Águia e seu pupilo, o novo cavaleiro de Câncer, Li, que ele já conhecia desde pequeno, quando Li costumava brincar com Loren na área de treinamento.

Aiolia não estava na quinta casa, mas Shun podia sentir seu cosmo na casa de Sagitário.

Na casa de Virgem, Shaka meditava em um canto onde os barulhos nas escadarias eram mais baixos e onde ninguém que passasse por sua casa pudesse vê-lo. Mas, quando sentiu o cosmo de Shun, ele mesmo levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo. Porém, estranhou que ele estivesse sozinho.

— Onde está Loren, Shun? — Perguntou Shaka, virando a cabeça para os lados, seus olhos, porém, como de costume, continuavam fechados.

— Procurando pela armadura — respondeu Shun, com um sorriso. — Daqui a pouco ele chega.

— São as coisas dele? — Shaka apontou para as malas.

— Sim, eu mesmo farei a mudança.

— Quer ajuda?

— Não, posso fazer sozinho, obrigado.

Curvou-se respeitosamente, no que Shaka juntou suas mãos, baixando a cabeça e, assim, despediram-se.

Atravessou silenciosamente a vazia casa de Libra, assim como a casa de Escorpião. O cosmo de Milo despontava da casa de Aquário.

Na casa de Sagitário encontrou um animado Seiya, que conversava com Aiolia e seu pupilo, Jen. Shun pretendia passar com apenas um cumprimento, pois suas mãos começavam a formigar pelo peso das malas. Mas, assim que Seiya o avistou, correu em sua direção, o abraçando tão fortemente que tudo o que segurava caiu no chão.

— Shun!! Eu não acredito, olha como você está bonito!!

Shun sorriu levemente.

— Você está ainda mais bonito também, Seiya — disse, livrando-se delicadamente do abraço.

E Seiya estava realmente mais bonito. Seus olhos se tornaram inacreditavelmente mais vivos e estava quase tão alto quanto Ikki, os cabelos um pouco mais longos. Ter se tornado um Mestre não fez de Seiya de Pégaso um homem mais maduro, Shun podia ver isso por seus olhos que mantinham aquele brilho infantil.

Trocou algumas palavras com o sorridente Seiya e seu pupilo, que lhe pareceu um rapaz tão vivo quanto o próprio Mestre. Cumprimentou Aiolia, mas este não se contentou com isso e puxou-o para um canto.

— Você virá amanhã?

— Amanhã? − Perguntou Shun, meio confuso.

— A festa que a Deusa prometeu para os recém-chegados.

— Oh, sim, a festa. Bem, eu irei. Irei com Loren.

— Ahá, eu sabia! O Shaka estava preocupado, pensando que você não iria. Você nunca vai às festas...

— Nesta eu irei. Por Loren.

Aiolia riu e deu um leve tapinha nas nádegas de Shun, indo na direção de Seiya.

— Nos vemos lá! — Disse o cavaleiro de Leão.

Shun suspirou e sorriu. Aiolia era um grande amigo. Não era raro que ele, Shaka e Mu fossem visitá-lo durante a semana, sendo que Shun dificilmente saía de casa.

Pegou as malas e saiu da casa de Sagitário. Se não tivesse parado tanto no caminho já poderia estar voltando.

Na casa de Capricórnio Shiryu foi bastante compreensivo e apenas o abraçou, trocando algumas palavras.

O cavaleiro de Dragão não precisou de um segundo olhar para saber que Shun havia mudado mais que qualquer um dos outros. E o novo Shun não lhe agradou, mas também não desagradou.

Mu apenas acenou e disse simplesmente que o veria amanhã, na festa. Shun não disse nada, mas percebeu que os cavaleiros de ouro estavam se importando demais que ele fosse àquela festa. Mas deu de ombros.

Enquanto subia para a escadaria da casa Aquário Shun podia sentir claramente o cosmo de Hyoga atravessando aquelas grossas paredes e tocando em seu corpo, arrepiando seus pêlos. Parou bem ali, na estrada da décima primeira casa e suas pernas não quiseram mais se mover.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, buscando autocontrole e coragem para entrar, mas era tão claro como o dia e frio como a brisa que soprava, balançando seus cabelos, o olhar de Hyoga que atravessa as barreiras visíveis e invisíveis e olhavam diretamente nos seus.

Shun abriu os olhos e se apressou em atravessar aquela casa. Felizmente, não viu ninguém, mas podia sentir o cosmo de Milo, Hyoga e mais alguém, provavelmente o pupilo.

Quando finalmente alcançou a casa de Peixes deixou-se cair no chão, escorando-se em uma parede e agradecendo a todos os deuses por estar sozinho, sem ninguém perguntando se estava bem, sem ninguém o abraçando e sem sorrisos falsos.

A coragem para descer e ter que voltar mais duas vezes desapareceu e ali ele ficou até que ouviu um barulho metálico na entrada e o cosmo de Loren — tão diferente — que afundou aquele lugar vazio em uma tranqüilidade que só seu pupilo conseguia lhe transmitir.

— Mestre! — Loren correu até Shun quando o viu sentando naquele chão frio, encoberto pelas sombras. — O senhor está bem?

Shun sorriu ao ver seu pupilo vestindo a brilhante armadura de ouro que o deixava ainda mais belo. O brilho do metal dourado realçava os olhos de Loren de uma maneira que pareciam quase amarelos.

— Estou um pouco cansado, só isso. Desculpe-me, eu disse que faria sua mudança, mas...

— Esqueça a mudança, Mestre. Eu vou levá-lo para casa.

— Não precisa... Você deve ficar e aproveitar sua nova casa. Diga-me, foi difícil encontrar a armadura?

Loren balançou a cabeça, com fingida decepção para com seu Mestre e afastou os cabelos da testa de Shun.

— Não mude de assunto, Mestre. Diga-me, o que houve? Pensei que ficaria feliz em poder reencontrar seu irmão e seus amigos.

— Ah... — murmurou Shun. — É, eu também achei. Também achei.

— Não está feliz?

— Estou cansado.

Loren estendeu a mão para ajudar seu Mestre a levantar-se, mas Shun continuou imóvel. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face.

— Desculpe-me, Loren. Eu não deveria chorar hoje. Eu estou feliz por você, mas...

A armadura de Peixes deixou o corpo de Loren e juntou-se ao seu lado. O pupilo ajoelhou-se, debruçando-se sobre seu Mestre e o abraçando, acariciando seus longos cabelos verdes.

— Diga-me, Mestre. Por favor, não esconda nada de mim... O senhor está sempre escondendo seus problemas.

Shun deixou-se abraçar e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do pupilo, aspirando o cheiro de suor e sangue que ele desprendia dos cortes que ganhou na procura pela armadura.

Loren era o único com quem podia sorrir e chorar verdadeiramente. Aquele garoto sempre foi sua âncora para a realidade, aquele que o impedia de cair nas profundezas das suas lembranças e suas tristezas sem fim.

— Oh, Loren, eu queria tanto voltar atrás... Queria tanto não ter me tornado isso!

— Mestre, não fale assim. Eu o amo do modo como é. Eu o amo, Mestre.

Shun apertou-se mais nos braços de seu discípulo.

— Você nunca me conheceu sete anos atrás... Você nunca soube como eu era. Eu era tão... inocente. Eles não me reconheceram, nem mesmo meu irmão! Como poderiam?! Loren, como eles poderiam reconhecer a criança que deixaram para trás com o homem vazio que eu me tornei?

Ouvindo isso Loren afastou-se, segurando seu Mestre pelos ombros e olhando fixamente em seus olhos verdes banhados de lágrimas.

— O senhor está errado! Eu sei que o senhor não é vazio! Eu sei, Mestre, melhor do que ninguém, que aqui — apertou levemente o peito esquerdo de Shun. — há mais amor que em qualquer outro coração, de qualquer outra pessoa. O senhor só precisa entender que as pessoas mudam e os outros devem compreender.

— Você fala com se fosse meu Mestre — murmurou Shun.

— Às vezes é o que parece.

Shun enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos e ergueu-se com a ajuda do pupilo. Só então percebeu que já era noite.

— Eu sinto muito, hoje era para ser sua primeira noite aqui.

— Esqueça, Mestre. Vou levá-lo para casa e fazer um chá como o senhor gosta.

Shun forçou um sorriso e seu pupilo enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-o mais para perto. Amanhã ele aproveitaria sua casa nova, seu Mestre era mais importante.

Quando Loren Manara chegou à casa de Aquário, Shun estava tão abatido que não olhava mais para frente, apenas punha uma perna na frente da outra, automaticamente, pois sabia que isso significava que ele chegaria à sua casa mais rápido.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos intensamente azuis interceptou os dois no meio da décima primeira casa.

— Quem são vocês? Precisam de ajuda?

— Não, obrigado — disse Loren, sem parar de andar.

− Mas ela parece doente — continuou o rapaz que segurava algumas partes da armadura de Aquário debaixo do braço. Loren conhecia todos naquele Santuário e aquele rapaz ele nunca tinha visto, nem mesmo quando subiu a escadaria ainda há pouco. Estava óbvio que era o novo cavaleiro de Aquário.

— Meu Mestre não está doente — corrigiu Loren.

— Seu Mestre? — o rapaz fitou Shun, que tinha a cabeça baixa e os longos cabelos escorriam ao redor de seu corpo. — Oh, me desculpe! Pareceu uma garota!

— Tudo bem, acontece. Agora, com licença, sim?

Loren conseguiu livrar-se do cavaleiro de Aquário, quase chegando, enfim, à entrada da décima primeira casa, quando foi abordado, casualmente, por um homem alto, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul tão profundo que pareciam reflexos do céu.

O homem parou em frente a ele, obrigando-o a parar e se encararam por longos e intermináveis segundos, quando finalmente o homem alternou seu olhar para Shun. Seus olhos brilharam levemente.

— Shun? — Disse o homem, mais para si mesmo.

— Desculpe-me — interrompeu Loren. — O senhor deve ser um dos amigos de meu Mestre. Ainda não se viram?

Alexiei Hyoga Yukida voltou a olhar para o pupilo de Shun e acenou negativamente.

— Ainda não nos vimos. Mas o que ele tem?

— Nada — Loren apressou-se em dizer. — Está cansado, só isso. Poderia me dar licença? Já é noite e o caminho até em casa se torna mais difícil.

— Eu gostaria de falar com ele — disse Hyoga, erguendo sua mão para tocar nos sedosos cabelos de Shun.

Nesse momento, antes que seus dedos pudessem tocar as madeixas verdes, Shun ergueu a cabeça e fitou diretamente os olhos de Hyoga. O loiro não reconheceu aquele homem, aquele olhar tão profundo e misterioso quanto o fundo do mar onde costumava mergulhar para ver sua mãe.

Ele estava vendo coisas? Aqueles olhos eram os olhos de Shun? Do garoto que havia deixado para trás há cinco anos?

Shun o encarou por um longo tempo com seus olhos vazios e levemente inchados.

— Tire-me daqui, Loren. Leve-me para casa...

— Não se preocupe, Mestre, eu vou levá-lo.

Hyoga observou Loren pegar Shun em seu colo e este aninhar-se em seu peito.

— Tire-me de perto dele, Loren... Por favor... — pediu Shun, com uma voz triste, quase chorosa.

Loren lançou um olhar hostil para aquele desconhecido e continuou seu caminho sem dizer mais nada. Ainda ouviu Hyoga sussurrar o nome de Shun, mas seu Mestre não respondeu.

O cavaleiro de Peixes desceu as escadarias pensando em quem poderia ser aquele homem e por que seu Mestre tinha tanto medo de estar perto dele.

Na casa de Capricórnio, Mu e Shiryu foram bastante solícitos. Shiryu se ofereceu para ajudar Loren a levar Shun para casa, mas Mu disse que poderia levá-lo por telecinese.

Desse modo, um segundo depois, Loren colocava seu Mestre cuidadosamente na cama enquanto preparava um banho.

**FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO**


	2. Capítulo II

**O CISNE ACORRENTADO**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumadsa e outros, não a mim. A presente obra não visa fins lucrativos, mas tão somente o entretenimento gratuito de fãs que gostam de ver homens se amando.

Qualquer semelhança com personagens, lugares ou situações reais, não é mera coincidência, meu caro.

* * *

LOREN DE PEIXES SUSPIROU enquanto ouvia todo o barulho na casa de seu Mestre e preparava um chá.

Parecia-lhe que todo o Santuário estava ali e ele se perguntava como aquela casa comportava tantas pessoas. Ele sempre teve a impressão de que a casa de seu Mestre fosse grande, mas isso porque nunca ficavam mais de cinco pessoas juntas ali dentro. Agora havia mais de dez.

Eram nove e meia da manhã e seu Mestre ainda não havia acordado. Porém, bem cedo pela manhã Mu, Shaka, Aiolia e Ikki chegaram para uma visita. Depois deles vieram todos os outros, inclusive Marin. Loren deu por falta de apenas uma pessoa: o homem loiro da casa de Aquário.

Eles faziam um barulho infernal, andando para lá e para cá. Loren tentou avisá-los de que seu Mestre estava apenas cansado, mas ninguém lhe prestou atenção. Todos queriam entrar no quarto e ver como estava Shun, mas seu pupilo não permitiu, nem mesmo a Ikki, que irritou-se. Foi preciso muito tempo para que o cavaleiro de Fênix se acalmasse, e, ainda assim, ele continuou resmungando que era o irmão de Shun e tinha todo o direito de estar ao lado dele.

Loren não se afetou pelo estardalhaço daquele homem robusto e que, da primeira vez, não acreditou que fosse irmão de seu Mestre, mesmo que Shun tenha lhe dito várias vezes que Ikki era seu completo oposto.

— Quer ajuda com o chá? — Perguntou Shaka, entrando na pequena, mas bem equipada cozinha.

— Não, já está quase pronto. Mas pode ajudar com o café.

— Café?

— Para as visitas. Quem sabe assim mantenham as bocas fechadas.

Shaka riu, indo pegar o pó e já sabendo que teria algum trabalho, pois Shun não tinha cafeteira, sempre preparava o café manualmente.

Na sala Shiryu e Roan, o discípulo de Fênix, tentavam explicar a Ikki que ele deveria ser um pouco mais paciente, enquanto este não lhes dava ouvidos. Aiolia, Milo, Mu e Marin conversavam num canto, de modo de que ninguém ouvia o que diziam. Foi quando bateram na porta.

Milo, que estava mais perto, abriu. Era Sora, o discípulo de Hyoga, que trazia um buquê de lindas tulipas amarelas em suas mãos de anjo.

— Meu Mestre não pôde vir visitar Herr1 Amamiya, mas pediu que eu trouxesse estas flores.

De repente fez-se silêncio na sala.

Milo, Marin, Mu e Aiolia se entreolharam. Shiryu permaneceu calado, mas visivelmente decepcionado. Seiya xingou Hyoga baixinho e Ikki cerrou ainda mais seus punhos. Os novos cavaleiros de ouro não entenderam o porquê daquele silêncio. Mas Sora ficou constrangido.

— Entre, Sora — disse Milo, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse.

Nesse momento Shaka de Virgem e Loren apareceram na sala, curiosos pelo silêncio repentino.

Com apenas um olhar para o cavaleiro de Aquário e outro para Mu, Shaka soube o que se passava e baixou ligeiramente a cabeça, voltando para a cozinha sem nada dizer.

Loren olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sora, que tinha as faces avermelhadas e então vislumbrou o buquê de tulipas.

— Obrigado pelas flores — disse o cavaleiro de Peixes, pegando-as em suas mãos e as colocando num canto afastado da sala, onde quase não se podia vê-las.

Sora ficou intrigado.

— Não vai levá-las para Herr Amamiya?

Loren lançou mais um demorado olhar para aquele rapaz de olhos azuis e confusos, e suspirou, fitando as flores de soslaio.

— Não — respondeu simplesmente. — Meu Mestre é alérgico a tulipas.

Ikki de Fênix arregalou os olhos e levantou-se subitamente.

— Do que você está falando?! Shun não é alérgico a nada!

Shiryu teve que levantar-se também e segurar um dos braços de Ikki para que o cavaleiro de Fênix não avançasse sobre Loren como queria fazer há tanto tempo.

— Desculpe-me... — Sussurrou Sora. — Creio que meu Mestre não sabia.

— São flores lindas — disse Loren, com um meio sorriso e ignorando Ikki. — Foi certamente uma boa escolha. Mas meu Mestre não pode chegar perto delas sem ter um ataque de espirros. Infelizmente eu vou ter tirá-las da casa, mas não quero que pense que estou sendo ingrato.

— Oh, não... Eu entendo — respondeu Sora.

Ikki permaneceu calado, olhando diretamente para Loren e com uma raiva que não fazia questão de esconder.

— Desde quando? — Perguntou, com uma voz quase conformada.

Loren apenas acariciou levemente as pétalas das flores e disse:

— Desde a primeira vez que ele foi comprar algumas mudas numa floricultura do centro de Atenas, para fazer o jardim. Ele escolheu todas as flores a dedo. Comprou lindos lírios, que são os que mais gosta, e ficou maravilhado com as tulipas, mas teve um ataque alérgico quando chegou perto delas. Nem ele mesmo sabia, como vê, senhor Amamiya. É normal que o senhor também não soubesse.

Ikki não gostou do modo como foi chamado de "senhor Amamiya". Loren lhe pareceu levemente sarcástico, se é que aquele garoto sério poderia ser sarcástico.

O silêncio que continuava sobre todos os outros cavaleiros foi interrompido quando Shaka apareceu com uma bandeja de café e serviu a todos. Ikki sentou-se e não disse mais nada.

Lili passeava entre os lençóis de flores azuis e brancas, balançando levemente seu rabo felpudo. Subiu em uma pequena elevação na cama, deitando-se em bem ali.

Shun de Andrômeda acordou ouvindo um miado e sentindo um pequeno peso em seu peito.

Lili fitou seus olhos verdes por um longo tempo, então miou preguiçosamente, balançando o rabo que arrastava o lençol. Shun sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu quando ouviu as vozes em sua casa.

Sentou-se na cama, colocando Lili no chão e, antes que pudesse pôr seus pensamentos em ordem, a porta se abriu.

Loren de Peixes entrou com uma xícara fumegante de chá.

Os dois se entreolharam, mas nada disseram.

Loren pôs o chá na mesinha de cabeceira e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de seu Mestre, acariciando seus longos cabelos verdes e seus olhos cansados.

— Estão todos aí, preocupados, Mestre. Mas eu não deixei ninguém vê-lo. Achei que o senhor gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Shun pegou a xícara em suas mãos e, com a pequena colher, mexeu, esfriando o chá.

— Fez bem, Loren. Fez muito bem — murmurou.

— Mas seu irmão não gostou. Acho que ele também não gosta de mim.

Shun sorriu levemente.

— Ele não gosta de ninguém que chegue perto demais de mim.

— Então ele terá ainda muitos motivos para me odiar.

— Estão todos aí? — Perguntou Shun, olhando para a porta.

Loren percebeu imediatamente o que seu Mestre queria dizer com aquela pergunta. Shun não queria saber se estavam todos lá, mas sim se Hyoga Yukida estavam entre todos naquela sala.

O cavaleiro de Peixes não era mais uma criança e via claramente — através dos olhos de seu Mestre — que havia muito mais entre Shun e Hyoga que todos pareciam saber, menos ele. Suspirou longamente e beijou a testa de seu Mestre.

— Não Mestre. O senhor Yukida não está aí. Ele mandou flores pelo seu discípulo, Sora.

Shun não pôde evitar um sorriso desdenhoso.

— Flores? Ele nunca foi tão romântico. Onde estão?

— Eu acabei de dar um fim nelas. Eram tulipas.

— Oh — o sorriso de Shun tornou-se ainda mais sarcástico. — Tulipas... Logo na primeira vez que ele me manda flores, tinham que ser tulipas? Não veio um cartão?

— Não, senhor. Nenhum. Nem mesmo uma mensagem por Sora. Apenas mandou dizer que não pôde vir.

— Por que será que não estou surpreso? — murmurou Shun, mais para si mesmo.

Quando terminou de tomar o chá — Loren realmente tinha um dom para isso — Shun pediu que seu discípulo pegasse sua túnica no guarda-roupa. Fora um presente de Shaka. Uma longa túnica cor de pele com desenhos indianos e bordas costuradas com pedrarias. Shun gostava de vestir roupas folgadas, que não grudasse em sua pele e que não fizessem calor. Aquela foi sua primeira túnica, depois dela ele comprou outra dezena, de todos os tipos e cores, que usava diariamente quando estava em casa.

Vestiu-se com a ajuda de seu discípulo e penteou seus longos cabelos diante de um espelho. Quando terminou, tocou levemente seus olhos e suspirou. Há cinco anos aqueles eram os olhos de um homem que não era mais Shun Amamiya.

Loren assistia a tudo calado, acariciando Lili em seu colo. Seu Mestre foi em direção à porta, preparando-se antecipadamente. Ele sabia que seria um teste à sua paciência.

— Espere um pouco, Mestre — pediu Loren, levantando-se. Shun não virou-se, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta. — Quando o senhor irá me contar? Quando vai me dizer o porquê de tudo isso?

Shun baixou a cabeça e permaneceu calado. Loren pensou que ele abriria a porta de repente e não responderia, mas logo ouviu a voz de seu Mestre.

— Quando estivermos a sós. Agora, venha aqui − estendeu sua mão para Loren, que a segurou. — Fique comigo, sim? Eu não quero ficar sozinho com eles.

Ikki de Fênix era o que estava mais próximo da porta do quarto de Shun, mas, mesmo assim, não ouvia nenhum ruído vindo de lá. Ele foi o primeiro a ver seu irmão saindo daquele quarto que tanto teve o ímpeto de arrombar, vestido em uma estranha túnica, parecida com as que Shaka vestia. Mas não foi aquela estranha roupa que fez sua raiva e sua impaciência aumentar ainda mais, foi a visão singular da mão de seu irmão entrelaçada com a mão de Loren, que a apertava levemente.

Shun parou diante daquelas pessoas e, mais uma vez, fez-se silêncio.

Ikki ergueu-se da poltrona em que estava, dando lugar a seu irmão, que agradeceu com uma voz baixa e cansada.

Loren sentou-se num dos braços da poltrona, sua mão ainda segurando a de seu Mestre. Ikki postou-se do outro lado de Shun, pegando em sua mão livre, meio enraivecido, meio consternado pelo seu irmão. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos de Ikki nos seus.

— Sinto muito se preocupei vocês, mas estou bem — disse Shun, olhando para todos aqueles rostos conhecidos e recém-conhecidos.

— Shun, o que aconteceu com você? — Perguntou Ikki, preocupado.

— Nada, on_ii-san_. Vê? Eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansado. E sinto muito por ter estragado esse dia que deveria ser divertido.

Do outro lado da sala Milo riu alto.

— Ah, mas AINDA será um dia divertido. Esqueceu que teremos uma festa?! Você disse ao Aiolia que iria!

Ikki não gostou do comentário sobre festas num momento como aquele. Shiryu também não. Mas os cavaleiros de ouro e Seiya — por um motivo bem egoísta — sorriram.

— Eu vou — respondeu Shun, também sorrindo. — Eu não poderia deixar de ir.

Loren apertou um pouco mais a mão de seu Mestre, como se o advertisse, mas este virou-se para ele com um sorriso ainda mais largo no rosto e sussurrou:

— Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

Ikki observou a cena contendo sua raiva. Era impressão sua ou aquele garoto parecia mais intimo de seu irmão que ele mesmo?

— Bom, já que você está bem e vai à festa — comentou Aiolia — então eu e a Marin vamos subir que temos muita coisa para fazer.

— Ah, eu e o Shaka também estamos indo e Milo... — Mu puxou o cavaleiro de Escorpião. — Você também vem.

Shiryu de Dragão olhou abismado para os cavaleiros de ouro, que antes lhe pareceram tão preocupados e agora agiam como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Como eles podem ir embora desse jeito? — Perguntou o cavaleiro de Dragão quando viu Milo fechando a porta, empurrando o novo cavaleiro de Câncer que os acompanhou e soltando extravagantes risadas, até que nada mais se ouviu.

— Eles apenas me conhecem bem — disse Shun. — Vocês irão ficar para o almoço? Já está tarde.

— Ah! — exclamou Seiya. — Nossa, eu disse a Saori que iria almoçar com ela hoje!!

E levantou-se rapidamente, aproximando-se de Shun e beijando sua face.

— Nos vemos à noite, Shun. Eu gostaria de ficar, mas...

— Tudo bem — sorriu.

Jen de Sagitário apenas observou seu Mestre sair apressado e suspirou.

— Eu também vou indo. A casa de Sagitário está uma bagunça e tenho a leve sensação de que vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho.

— Oh, eu subirei com você! — Disse Roan de Gêmeos. — Vai ficar Mestre? — Perguntou a Ikki.

— Não — respondeu seu Mestre. — Eu gostaria de conversar com você, Shun. Mas agora não é o momento — e olhou raivosamente para Loren que o ignorou.

Shiryu de Dragão concluiu que Ikki estava certo. Aquele não era o momento adequado para conversas. Levantou-se cumprimentando o amigo.

— Nos vemos à noite, então.

— Sim — concordou Shun.

A porta se fechou e naquela silenciosa sala ficaram apenas Loren, seu Mestre e Sora de Aquário, visivelmente envergonhado.

— Desculpe-me — disse Sora, olhando insistentemente para as mãos que entrelaçava e desenlaçava. — Eu não quero ser intrometido, mas acho que meu Mestre gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho na casa de Aquário. Além do mais, a comida dele não é boa.

Loren passou uma mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Shun de Andrômeda sorriu.

— Oh, sim. A comida de Alexiei é sempre insossa. Todos esses anos e ele ainda não descobriu para que serve o sal? — Levantou-se, aproximando-se do belo cavaleiro de Aquário, pegando seu rosto entre as mãos. — Você deve ter sofrido muito numa cabana minúscula que ele chama de casa. Mas vejo que é um bom rapaz — e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Sora. — Ele não fez nada que não devia com você, não é?

O rosto de Sora corou violentamente e ele olhou nos profundos olhos verdes daquele homem que ainda lhe sorria, mas agora não era apenas um sorriso gentil, mas levemente maldoso.

— M-meu Mestre nunca fez nada que não deveria, _Herr_ Amamiya! — Ele disse, baixando o rosto.

Shun beijou a testa de Sora e, com suas mãos aparentemente frágeis tocou seu ombro.

— Desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter dito essa bobagem. Esqueça — e, voltando-se para Loren, completou: — Você faz o almoço?

— Sim, Mestre. O que o senhor quer?

— Qualquer coisa leve. Não estou com muita fome.

Shun pegou a mão de Sora e o levou até a cozinha, sendo seguido por seu pupilo.

— Sente — apontou uma cadeira. — Porque não me conta um pouco sobre você? Parece-me um rapaz quieto, como seu mestre.

Sora contou a um curioso Shun sobre sua vida, a família que perdeu e seus anos de treinamento. Ele era realmente um rapaz tímido, mas gostava de contar histórias, pelo que Loren e seu Mestre puderam observar. Fizeram uma tranqüila refeição e, ao final desta, foram descansar um pouco entre as árvores que circundavam a casa.

Com sua longa túnica arrastando no chão, Shun sentou-se, escorado em um grosso tronco de oliveira, os olhos fechados como se dormisse.

Loren e Sora deitaram-se no chão com as cabeças apoiadas nas longas pernas do Mestre e o ouviam o contar sobre a batalha do Santuário, uma história que lhes contaram tantas vezes quanto as estrelas que brilham no céu, mas que nunca se cansaram de ouvir.

Quando Shun finalmente terminou e calou-se, observando distraidamente o balançar das árvores, Sora estava com os olhos fechados e a respiração calma, como se dormisse, mas Loren continuava desperto, olhando para a copa das árvores.

— Mestre — chamou o discípulo.

— Hm?

— Sora está dormindo. Esta é uma boa hora, Mestre.

Shun sorriu à insistência de seu discípulo, mas não podia culpá-lo. Era assim tão importante para Loren saber o que havia acontecido em sua vida?

Mas Loren era como seu filho. Não negaria isso a ele.

— Nenhuma hora é boa para relembrar esse assunto... — murmurou o Mestre. — Mas, sim, eu irei contar, já que quer tanto saber.

Loren fechou seus olhos castanhos, quase amarelos pela claridade do dia, para ouvir a história que tinha todas as respostas para as perguntas sobre seu Mestre que nunca foram respondidas.

E Shun Amamiya, com sua voz de veludo, começou a contar a história que tanto tentou esquecer.

**FIM DO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

1 Herr, significa "senhor" em alemão.


	3. Capítulo III

**O CISNE ACORRENTADO**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumadsa e outros, não a mim. A presente obra não visa fins lucrativos, mas tão somente o entretenimento gratuito de fãs que gostam de ver homens se amando.

Qualquer semelhança com personagens, lugares ou situações reais, não é mera coincidência, meu caro.

* * *

[SHUN DE ANDRÔMEDA]

Eu nunca levei minha razão tão à sério quanto o meu coração. Às vezes eu acho que esse foi meu maior problema.

Desde pequeno eu sempre fui o passivo, aquele que deveria ser protegido, aquele que não conseguia fazer nada sozinho. E continuei assim, mesmo tendo passado por várias provações, por treinamentos tão árduos que me faziam chorar a noite inteira até que meus olhos se fechassem e os sonhos viessem.

Eu chorava e não tinha vergonha disso. Talvez até mesmo me orgulhasse, porque eram as minhas lágrimas que diziam que eu ainda era humano, que não importava pelo inferno ou céu por onde eu passasse, eu ainda seria humano e meu coração continuaria batendo.

Eu, certamente, como vê, querido Loren, era um rapaz inocente.

Lembro-me — tão claro como este dia e tão distante quanto as estrelas — como o mundo me parecia sempre alegre, apesar das lutas, das mortes e de tudo que eu não entendia e apenas procurava um modo de fazer acabar o mais rápido possível.

Costumava sentar-me em um jardim, perto de alguma grande árvore e ficar ali horas observando e apenas isso.

Sim, é claro, eu ainda faço isso hoje. Eu ainda consigo passar um dia inteiro apenas olhando uma árvore. Mas não como antes.

Cinco anos atrás — talvez mais — as folhas que farfalhavam me davam sempre uma expectativa de que os ventos as levariam a lugares distantes onde o mundo fosse outro e elas não apenas simples folhas. E as flores me pareciam sempre eternas.

Na realidade, elas ainda me parecem eternas, e esta é uma das poucas características daquele rapaz que fui que ainda permanece em mim. As flores têm vida própria e acho que não importa por quantos males eu passe, elas continuarão sempre assim.

Mas as folhas...

Sabe, Loren, quando eu olho para uma árvore, mesmo em plena primavera, e um vento sopra, como agora, eu sinto que as folhas cairão. Não importa realmente o quão forte for esse vento, para mim elas irão se desprender e flutuar até alcançar o chão.

Isso me parece um tipo de fantasia, um sonho do qual não acordo.

E naqueles longínquos tempos eu gostava de sonhar.

Eu sonhava com a paz, com meu irmão, com meus amigos. E eu sonhava com ele.

_Alexiei Hyoga Yukida_.

Há muito esse nome se tornou parte de mim, incrustando-se em meu coração como uma pedra preciosa, mas negra. Tão negra quanto uma noite sem luar. Mas preciosa, creio eu, de seu próprio jeito.

Alexiei sempre foi bonito, desde pequeno. Eu me lembro tão bem... Ele não poderia ser comparado aos outros, porque ele era especial de algum modo. Eu era ainda uma criança para entender. E nunca disse a ele o quanto o achava lindo quando éramos pequenos, embora eu tenha dito isso mais de uma vez a Shiryu e Seiya e Ikki também — coisas de crianças, compreenda.

Mas eu nunca disse a ele, porque Alexiei era frio.

Não importava o quanto eu sorrisse para ele, o quanto eu quisesse me aproximar. Alexiei apenas se afastava com seu olhar de gelo. Aquilo doía em mim. Doeu quando éramos pequenos, e doeu ainda mais quando nos reencontramos e eu descobri — não sem incontáveis noites de choro — que eu o amava.

Eu o amava mais que a mim mesmo e não podia negar nada a ele.

Talvez se houvesse sido menos submisso e tentado pensar um pouco mais no futuro, nada disso teria acontecido, e, quem sabe, hoje eu fosse alguém tão feliz quanto fui antes de Alexiei tocar em mim, antes dele tocar meu coração com suas mãos frias e comprimi-lo até quase esmagá-lo.

Eu não deveria ter cedido. Mas eu cedi.

Lembro-me tão bem! Foi a noite mais maravilhosa e mais odiosa de minha vida.

Estávamos apenas nós dois naquela mansão. Onde estavam os outros não importava, não fazia a menor diferença, porque eu percebia, daquele grande sofá, que os olhos de Alexiei estavam em mim. Eu nem mesmo tive tempo de vê-lo melhor. Ele me puxou por um braço e me beijou, disse que me queria.

E eu me entreguei, porque eu o amava e nada me parecia mais com o paraíso do que estar entre seus braços.

Alexiei me possuiu, me fez seu naquela noite e eu dormi tranqüilo em seu peito. Mas quando eu acordei ele não estavam mais lá e quando nos vimos novamente ele agiu como se nada houvesse acontecido. Nada realmente importante.

E assim aconteceu durante todas as noites. Com a sutil diferença que, a cada dia, ele se tornava mais rude, me machucando e não se importando com isso. Eu chorava silenciosamente no escuro do meu quarto quando não tinha ninguém perto para escutar e mantinha meu sorriso na frente dos outros.

Ninguém percebia, e mesmo eu só compreendi que todos os sorrisos que exibia eram falsos, muito tempo depois.

Não havia ninguém para me ajudar, nem mesmo meu irmão. Eles sabiam de mim e Alexiei, todos eles, mas não sabiam da minha infelicidade.

Ainda assim eu continuei fazendo _trepando_ com ele. Sim, essa é verdadeira palavra, embora chula. Nós não fizemos amor, e nem mesmo fazer sexo seria o suficiente para descrever a dor que eu sentia e a ferocidade com que ele entrava e saia de mim. Eu sabia que ele não me amava, sabia que ele não ligava se eu estava morto ou vivo, mas eu nunca pensei em dizer não. Nunca... Eu sempre dava a ele tudo que ele queria, por mais que doesse.

Nós vivemos assim — como estranhos na cama e também fora dela — até que Saori nos chamou para uma reunião e disse que seriamos Mestres dos futuros cavaleiros de ouro.

Ela nos deu apenas um mês para nos acostumarmos com a idéia.

Mas dois dias depois do que era para mim uma fatídica reunião, percebi a ausência de Alexiei. Perguntei a Saori onde ele estava e ela apenas olhou-me espantada, porque julgava que eu sabia. Ela me disse que Alexiei havia pedido para ir antes do previsto.

Ele simplesmente pegou um avião para a Sibéria e se foi. Sem despedidas, sem palavras, sem pistas.

No começo eu realmente fiquei ainda mais triste do que se ele estivesse por perto. Mas com o tempo percebi que assim havia sido melhor. Isso levou exatamente um mês.

Foi quando cheguei aqui no Santuário, sem nenhum de meus amigos por perto nem Ikki, que eu percebi que meus falsos sorrisos não eram mais necessários. Eu estava livre.

Livre para deixar que a minha tristeza se refletisse em meu rosto; livre para chorar alto em minha cama; livre das dores que Alexiei me causava.

Com o passar dos anos eu mudei e minha vida também mudou. Eu amadureci e a minha dor e minha tristeza acabaram se tornando parte de mim de uma forma que doía menos, mas estava sempre lá. No entanto eu nunca esqueci Alexiei, por mais que quisesse.

Três anos atrás conheci um homem em Atenas, um vendedor de quadros de artistas desconhecidos. Porque procurava um quadro para por na parede de meu quarto, algo abstrato era o que eu queria. Mas, enquanto o homem me mostrava tudo que tinha a venda eu vi, numa parede de sua casa, o quadro que hoje está cuidadosamente na parede oposta à minha cama.

Você sabe de que quadro eu falo, já o viu incontáveis vezes.

Aquele quadro resumia toda a minha dor e eu paguei muito por ele, porque não estava à venda e o homem relutou em me vender, até que sua ganância foi maior que o amor por suas pinturas.

O que eu vejo naquele quadro é o que eu sinto.

Eu vejo Alexiei querendo partir para seu mundo de solidão e eu tentado puxá-lo para as águas profundas e escuras do Amor. Foi aquele quadro que me deu a plena certeza de que tudo aconteceu como deveria ter acontecido. Alexiei se libertou de mim, embora eu não tenha verdadeiramente permitido.

E com a libertação do cisne, as correntes voltaram solitárias para seu mundo escuro e tão profundo que ninguém podia vê-las, senti-las ou tocá-las.

Eu acordo e durmo olhando aquele quadro para me lembrar que o Destino foi cruel, mas foi justo.

Embora a minha infelicidade fosse infinita e eu pudesse culpar a todos. Mas eu nunca culpei.

Eu realmente nunca culpei ninguém...

**FIM DO TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO**


	4. Capítulo IV

**O CISNE ACORRENTADO**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumadsa e outros, não a mim. A presente obra não visa fins lucrativos, mas tão somente o entretenimento gratuito de fãs que gostam de ver homens se amando.

Qualquer semelhança com personagens, lugares ou situações reais, não é mera coincidência, meu caro.

* * *

LOREN MANARA CONTINUOU DEITADO no chão de terra, nos fundos da casa de seu Mestre, com a cabeça nas pernas de Shun, dividindo-as com Sora que eles acreditavam estar dormindo. Sora, porém, estava apenas com seus olhos azuis fechados. Ele cochilara, mas fora acordado pelo som das vozes de Loren e seu Mestre. Mas a conversa dos dois parecia urgente, de modo que ele preferiu permanecer de olhos fechados, para não atrapalhar.

Há muito Shun havia se calado e apenas apreciava o dia que seguia tranqüilamente, acariciando os cabelos dos dois rapazes. No céu, as mesmas nuvens, a mesma umidade relativa no ar.

— Já é tarde — disse Shun, por fim. — Se não nos levantarmos agora, iremos nos atrasar para a festa. Você não quer chegar atrasado em uma festa à sua homenagem, não é?

— Não, Mestre — respondeu Loren, mas não se moveu.

Shun chamou Sora carinhosamente, que fingiu acordar com extrema perfeição.

— É melhor vocês dois subirem para suas casas. Eu levei todas as suas roupas para lá, Loren.

Os dois rapazes ergueram-se. Sora espreguiçou-se, tentando manter um sorriso nos lábios, mas estava achando difícil. Ele ainda se perguntava se tudo que Shun dissera havia sido verdade. Mas ele conviveu cinco anos com Hyoga e, apesar de seu Mestre ser um tanto frio e distante, nunca demonstrou ser um homem cruel como Shun havia descrito. Porém, os olhos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda nada revelavam de fingimento ou mentira. Ele mesmo havia dito que não precisava mais fingir.

Loren puxou seu Mestre para perto de uma árvore, de onde Sora não os pudesse escutar o que dizia.

— Diga-me Mestre, eu tenho apenas uma pergunta: o senhor ainda ama esse homem?

Shun Amamiya manteve seus olhos fixos nos de seu discípulos por um longo tempo, então os fechou e suspirou.

— Sim. Eu ainda amo Alexiei. Ainda o amo... Mas prefiro que continuemos como estamos, longe um do outro. Eu já tenho sofrimentos demais. Não quero outros.

Loren beijou suavemente a delicada mão de seu Mestre e então selou seus lábios com um beijo doce. Lábios contra lábios.

— Eu te amo, Mestre — disse Loren. — Saiba disso. Eu já o deixei triste?

— Não, meu querido, nunca... Você é o meu tesouro e eu também te amo. Você é tudo que me mantém vivo.

— Então acredite quando eu digo, Mestre: eu jamais vou fazê-lo sofrer, nem deixarei que ninguém mais o faça novamente.

— Eu acredito — disse Shun com um sorriso, beijando, por sua vez, os lábios de seu único discípulo. — Eu acredito. Mas me prometa que não fará nada a Alexiei quando o vir.

— Eu prometo.

Com mais um beijo na mão de seu Mestre, Loren se retirou, mas Shun pediu que ele esperasse.

— Sora, venha comigo. E você, espere um pouquinho, e seja cavalheiro com seu novo amigo quando saírem.

Shun levou Sora para dentro da casa.

— Você tem companhia para essa noite? — Perguntou o mestre.

— Não, senhor... Eu acabei de chegar e...

— Oh, é verdade. Mas até mesmo Loren, que mora aqui há cinco anos e conhece todos desse Santuário não tem companhia para a festa.

— E o senhor? Vocês parecem bem... íntimos... — Ele disse, mas logo pediu desculpas por sua intromissão.

— Não se desculpe. Eu sou o Mestre de Loren, vou com ele, mas não pretendo segurá-lo. Ele precisa se divertir com pessoas novas.

Entraram no quarto de Shun e este abriu uma das gavetas da penteadeira. Sobre ela Sora viu o quadro de que Shun comentara e seus olhos se arregalaram de tal forma, e ele prendeu um grito com tamanha força de vontade, que Shun não pode deixar de perceber, mesmo estando de costas.

— Esse quadro... — Sora murmurou, atônito. Ele ouvira Shun descrever o quadro, mas não se lembrou naquele momento. — Esse quadro... Foi meu Mestre que... que pintou.

Aquele quadro foi o melhor e mais simbólico que seu Mestre já havia feito. Hyoga cuidava dele como se fosse vivo. E Sora já o tinha ouvido dizer, certa vez, quando seu Mestre estava bêbado, que aquele quadro resumia tudo que sentia e contava uma história que apenas quem tinha vivido seria capaz de compreender.

Shun, que segurava uma pulseira em suas mãos a deixou cair e, olhando fixamente para o quadro que tanto amava, sentiu suas pernas tremerem até que não agüentou e caiu sentado no chão, olhando para um ponto distante, mas não o enxergando realmente.

— Alexiei... Dele? Não pode...

Sora aproximou-se do Mestre, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e segurando suas mãos. Shun virou-se para olhar nos olhos azuis do discípulo do homem que amava.

— Foi roubado — disse Sora. — Caçadores de focas passaram perto de nossa cabana quando estávamos treinando muito longe. Quando voltamos eles haviam levado tudo de valor, inclusive o quadro. Não era realmente uma obra de arte, mas significava muito para meu Mestre. Eles devem ter achado que valia uma fortuna. — Sora ajudou Shun a sentar-se na cama e sentou-se perto do Mestre. — Meu Mestre percorreu todo aquele deserto de gelo atrás dos ladrões, mas eles já não podiam mais ser alcançados. Mas é realmente extraordinário que ele tenha vindo parar aqui... Logo no seu quarto.

Shun fitou fixamente os olhos de Sora e suspirou, seus cabelos caindo displicentes sobre seu rosto de anjo.

— Você ouviu, não foi? Tudo que eu disse a Loren.

— Desculpe — disse Sora, evitando o olhar de Shun. — Não foi minha intenção.

Um leve aperto no coração de Shun o fez pensar que tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente. Realmente ninguém mais no mundo seria capaz de pintar uma cena como aquelas além de Alexiei. Mas Shun não sabia que ele pintava. Nunca havia pensado naquela possibilidade, pois nunca viu Hyoga esboçar qualquer interesse por quadros.

Sabendo disso, ele percebeu que nunca mais poderia ver aquele quadro com os mesmos olhos. Será que Hyoga via aquele quadro da mesma forma que ele? Ou teria um significado mais profundo e obscuro como as águas do Amor de onde as correntes saiam?

_Não pense nisso, não agora, não é hora_, disse a si mesmo.

Pegou a mão direita de Sora e, em sua palma, pôs a pulseira de ouro que havia pegado em sua gaveta. Nela havia um anjinho robusto com um dos braços esticado para a esquerda, como se esperasse que sua mão fosse agarrada.

— Há muito tempo a Deusa me deu essa pulseira. Fique com ela, use esta noite, assim você não vai ficar sozinho na festa.

— Mas...

— É um presente. Não se recusa um presente — disse o Mestre sorrindo o melhor que podia.

Sora pôs a pulseira cuidadosamente em seu bolso.

— Agora vá. Deixe-me um pouco sozinho. E diga a Loren em estarei pronto às oito.

Sora ainda abraçou carinhosamente Shun e saiu.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda suspirou, deitando-se na cama.

— Maldito Alexiei... − Suspirou. − Durante todo esse tempo eu estava dormindo com você em minha parede...

***

Oito horas em ponto Loren Manara atravessou a porta da casa de seu Mestre que estava mergulhada na escuridão. Seus sapatos pretos brilhantes marcavam seus passos com ecos duros e seu terno negro o camuflava nas sombras, bem como seus cabelos e olhos escuros.

Abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de seu Mestre e o vislumbrou em um terno e sapatos iguais aos seus, com a diferença da gravata — a sua era cinza, a dele, preta com leves riscas de giz, quase invisíveis. Shun estava sentado em sua cama, seu longo e ondulado cabelo preso em uma trança frouxa que ameaçava se desfazer a qualquer momento, as mãos cruzadas, as costas levemente arqueadas para frente. Ele observava incessantemente o quadro do pintor que há pouco tempo era desconhecido.

Parecia não ter reparado a presença de discípulo, até que lhe dirigiu a palavra, porém, sem tirar os olhos do quadro.

— Sora me disse que Alexiei pintou esse quadro — murmurou, as palavras saindo quase dolorosamente, num lamento que seu rosto não demonstrava. — Foi roubado, e só os deuses sabem como veio parar nas minhas mãos.

Loren adiantou-se à frente de seu Mestre, impedindo-o de olhar para a tela sem nome, mas que agora tinha autor. Os olhos verdes de Shun encontraram os de seu discípulo. Nada disseram até que Shun ergueu-se e arrumou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Pegou a mão de Loren e forçou um sorriso.

— Estão nos esperando — disse o Mestre, puxando seu discípulo para fora do quarto.

— Sim, estão.

***

O grande salão de festas que ficava num canto mais acessível e arejado do Salão do Mestre, acima das doze casas; estava lotado. Por todos os lados se ouviam risos e vozes, e podia-se ver as amazonas em seus mais exuberantes trajes e os cavaleiros em seus ternos pretos, poucos ousando outras cores. Todos pareciam alegres, inclusive os novos cavaleiros de ouro, que falavam e gesticulavam como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

Não havia palavras para descrever a exuberante beleza de Saori Kido. Seu rosto estava mais alongado, seu corpo mais esguio e o cabelo artificialmente encaracolado balançava conforme ela se virava para um e para outro, cumprimentando os presentes, em especial os novos cavaleiros de ouro. Foi quando ela viu Shun de Andrômeda e Loren de Peixes entrarem pela grande porta, de mãos dadas e semblantes sérios, que não condiziam com o dia de alegria. Mas assim que viu a deusa, Shun sorriu.

— Shun! Oh, Zeus, você está maravilhoso! — Ela disse, quase num grito, e nesse momento a multidão parou para ver o cavaleiro de Andrômeda em um incomum terno. Na realidade ninguém jamais havia visto Shun em um terno.

Ele não se abateu pelos olhares que lhe eram lançados e que logo voltaram a observar coisas mais importantes. Abraçou a Deusa, cumprimentando-a.

— Você está linda, Saori.

— Oh, é bom ouvir isso! Mas você está tão diferente! Está tão masculino nesse terno — ela afastou-se um pouco, segurando-o pelos ombros e observando seu corpo de cima a baixo. Só então percebeu o rapaz que a observava sem nenhuma expressão em particular no rosto.

— Então você é o cavaleiro de Peixes?

Loren aproximou-se da Deusa, recebendo dois beijos em cada lado de seu rosto.

— Loren Manara. Muito prazer.

— O prazer é meu — disse a Deusa com um sorriso. — Oh, por favor, divirtam-se! Eu ainda tenho que rodar esse salão inteiro para cumprimentar a todos. Desculpem-me por não poder conversar mais um pouco.

— Tudo bem — disse Shun, voltando a segurar a mão de seu discípulo. — Você fez um belo trabalho aqui.

Saori apenas sorriu, acenando enquanto sumia em meio a multidão.

— Ela me parece uma patricinha — murmurou Loren, sem medo de repreensão. Ele sabia que seu Mestre não tinha tanto respeito pela Deusa quanto parecia à primeira vista.

— Ela certamente _é_ uma patricinha — concordou Shun e depois meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. — Mas não posso dizer que não é uma mulher inteligente e justa. Ela não é a reencarnação da Deusa à toa.

Ikki de Fênix avistou seu irmão antes de todos naquele salão. Tentou livrar-se da conversa com Aldebaran para falar com Shun, mas o robusto cavaleiro de Touro parecia ter muita coisa para dizer, até que Aiolia aproximou-se, trocando palavras com o brasileiro e Ikki pôde escapar com facilidade. Assim que se aproximou de seu irmão a Deusa estava saindo.

Shun lançou-lhe um sorriso gentil, mas Ikki pareceu especialmente incomodado com Loren.

— Você não quer beber alguma coisa? — Ikki sorriu pegando na mão livre de seu irmão.

— Vinho — disse Shun. E virando-se para Loren, soltou gentilmente sua mão da dele, pegando alguma coisa em seu bolso: uma pulseira com um anjinho apontando para a direita. — Use isto — colocou-a na mão esquerda de Loren.

— Isso é...?

— Uma das pulseiras de Eros. A Deusa me deu há muito tempo atrás, mas eu nunca usei. Neste salão há outra pessoa usando uma parecida — e Shun olhou por cima do ombro de seu discípulo, que se virou para ver quem era. Sora de Aquário apreciava uma champanha alheio a todos.

— Sora?

— Eu dei a outra a ele. Agora vocês terão que passar a noite juntos.

— Por quê? — Perguntou Loren, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Porque é o que as pulseiras simbolizam, a união.

— E...? — Forçou o discípulo.

— Ele está sozinho. E você também.

— Estou com o senhor, Mestre.

Shun afastou-se de Loren, chegando mais perto de seu irmão e, sorrindo, deu dois tapinhas na sua mão entrelaçada na de Ikki.

— Não está, não — sorriu, quase cruelmente. — Você passou cinco anos comigo. Está na hora de se divertir com alguém de sua idade, bonito e solteiro. Não é uma coincidência que Sora seja tudo isso?

O cavaleiro de Peixes abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Seu Mestre não estava lhe dando uma sugestão, mas uma ordem, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. Loren olhou de soslaio para Sora e suspirou. Todas as amazonas que conhecia estavam acompanhadas e Sora estava quase deprimido naquele canto solitário.

Ele não tinha escolha.

Ikki sorriu, puxando seu irmão para longe do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Sora de Aquário não era do tipo que se reunia facilmente em um grupo. Passou todos os anos de sua vida sozinho — no orfanato, longe das outras crianças, e na Sibéria, no deserto de gelo, tendo seu Mestre como única companhia e Hyoga era sempre calado e um tanto distante — e estar subitamente no meio de tantas pessoas o deixava ao mesmo tempo assustado e excitado.

Olhava pela janela, para as escadarias do lado de fora, com uma taça de champanha na mão, do qual pouco provara. De vez em quando seu olhar se voltava para o salão onde os casais dançavam e conversavam entre si ao mesmo tempo, onde todos pareciam contentes e sem preocupações, apenas com a deliciosa tarefa de se divertir em mente. Sora suspirou. Não de tristeza, mas de inveja porque ele não sabia dançar.

Avistou seu Mestre sentado em uma das mesas que ladeavam todas as paredes do salão, circulando o agitado centro dançante.

Alexiei Hyoga circulava a borda da taça de champanha com o dedo indicador, olhando atentamente para a frente, não escutando a conversa de Seiya, Shiryu, Nagi e Roan. Mesmo de longe Sora podia ver que os olhos de seu Mestre não expressavam nada em particular, ele apenas olhava constantemente para a mesma direção. Os olhos azuis do cavaleiro de Aquário se moveram, acompanhando o olhar do Mestre e encontraram Shun de Andrômeda dançando suavemente com seu irmão, ignorando o olhar do cavaleiro de Cisne.

Os cabelos de Shun ameaçavam livrar-se da fina fita branca que os prendiam em uma trança, enquanto ele era levado de um lado para outro pelas mãos fortes de seu irmão. Shun sorria, mas Sora não podia dizer se era realmente um sorriso ou uma farsa, apesar de saber que o Mestre de Loren não precisava mais fingir, como ele mesmo dissera.

Voltou a olhar seu Mestre, que continuava na mesma posição, os olhos ainda fixos em Shun. Aquele era o modo de seu Mestre expressar sua admiração pelas coisas e pelas pessoas. Ele apenas olhava. Não havia críticas, nem aprovação ou desaprovação, ele simplesmente fixava os olhos naquilo que admirava, como se a qualquer hora fosse desaparecer e ele quisesse aproveitar o máximo daquela beleza.

Sora não havia comentado com seu Mestre nada do que escutou da boca do próprio cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Ainda não acreditava totalmente no que ouviu e tentava sempre manter em mente que seu Mestre havia mudado com o tempo. Ele queria verdadeiramente acreditar nisso.

Porém, contou sobre o quadro roubado, porque achou ser um direito de seu Mestre saber. Hyoga ficou realmente impressionado com a noticia. Mas tudo que disse foi apenas "o destino usa vários meios para chegar a apenas um fim".

E também contou sobre as flores e a alergia de Shun. Seu Mestre apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e praguejou baixinho, depois agiu como se nada houvesse acontecido.

No entanto, agora ele estava ali, do outro lado do salão, admirando de seu próprio jeito o homem de cabelos verdes que Sora havia confundido com uma mulher na primeira vez que o viu — não sem motivos. O cavaleiro de Aquário especulava sobre o que realmente aqueles dois sentiam um pelo outro e se perguntava se todos os caminhos do Amor eram tão dolorosos como o caminho que Shun de Andrômeda percorreu. Ele desejou fervorosamente que não.

Sentiu um cosmo conhecido se aproximar e viu Loren de Peixes vindo em sua direção.

Loren aproximou-se perigosamente do rosto de Sora e ficou o observando por tanto tempo que o cavaleiro de Aquário sentiu-se incomodado.

Sora era lindo. Indiscutivelmente o cavaleiro mais belo que Loren já havia visto, além de seu Mestre. Seus cabelos castanho-claros brilhavam sob a luz dos lustres e seus olhos tinham agora um tom esverdeado que Loren não tinha percebido antes. Suas delicadas mãos lívidas seguravam a taça de champanha e tremiam levemente. Os olhos piscaram algumas vezes na medida em que o rosto corava.

— Sozinho? — Perguntou Loren, num tom casual.

Sora demorou alguns segundos para responder.

— _Ja__1_... — ele disse em alemão.

Os olhos de Loren cerraram-se um pouco, como se tentasse entender, então disse:

— Você é alemão?

Sora negou timidamente.

— Suíço, de Berna. — Respondeu. E vendo que Loren não disse mais nada e apenas ficou o observando, perguntou: — Você entende alemão?

— Um pouco. Sei um pouco de várias línguas.

— Você tem um sotaque engraçado — disse Sora, com um sorriso tímido. — Eu não consigo identificar.

— Português. Sou de Lisboa.

— Ah... É mesmo, você arrasta o erre.

Loren afastou-se um pouco do cavaleiro de Aquário quando Milo de Escorpião passou perto dos dois, rodopiando com uma amazona e piscou, mexendo os lábios no que Loren entendeu como: "não perde tempo, né?".

Sora, por sua vez, deixou um suspiro baixo escapar e tomou o resto da bebida que segurava nas mãos. Enquanto procurava com os olhos um garçom para pegar mais uma taça de champanha viu uma amazona não muito longe olhando na direção de Loren, ignorando completamente uma amiga que lhe dizia alguma coisa ao pé do ouvido. O cavaleiro de Peixes, no entanto, parecia não a ver.

— Tem uma moça olhando para você — disse Sora, apontando discretamente com o olhar. Loren viu a amazona, já a conhecia, mas era apenas uma entre muitas. Não pareceu se interessar. — Você não vai até lá? Ela é linda e eu a vi dançando agora a pouco — disse, quase suspirando de inveja. — Você não gosta de dançar?

Loren baixou o olhar para Sora, que corou mais uma vez, suas faces mudando para um vermelho rosado.

O cavaleiro de Peixes tocou a face quente do outro e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

— Você tem a outra pulseira de Eros — sussurrou Loren, pegando no pulso de Sora, para mostrar a pulseira que ele mesmo usava. — Sabe o que ela significa?

— Não... Mestre Shun me deu. Ele disse... Disse que eu não ficaria sozinho esta noite se a usasse.

— Elas simbolizam a união.

— União?

Loren esticou seu pulso e o de Sora, colocando-os lado a lado. Os anjinhos de ouro esticavam suas pequenas mãos um para o outro.

— Meu Mestre tem métodos curiosos para unir um casal.

— Mas...

— E respondendo à sua pergunta: sim, eu gosto de dançar. Mas não quero dançar com aquela mulher. Quero dançar com você.

O cavaleiro de Peixes puxou um perplexo Sora pela mão, na direção da pista de dança, mas o outro parou, não se deixando levar.

— _Nein_2_!_, eu não quero — disse o cavaleiro de Aquário, choramingando. — Você só está fazendo isso porque seu Mestre quer. Eu não vou dançar com você!

Com sua habitual paciência Loren Manara se aproximou mais uma vez do rosto de Sora, analisando-o, como se aproximar seu rosto do de outra pessoa fosse dizer quem ela realmente era.

— Eu disse que quero dançar com você. Não estou fazendo isso por meu Mestre.

Sora fixou os olhos no chão, tímido.

— Não está mentindo?

— Não.

Mas ainda assim Sora permaneceu imóvel. O olhar de Loren percorreu o cavaleiro de Aquário que levantou seus olhos azuis esverdeados apenas um pouco, observando distante as pessoas dançando no salão. O corpo dele relaxou melancolicamente e suspirou. Loren entendeu imediatamente o porquê.

— Você não sabe dançar?

— _Nein_... — respondeu Sora, fechando tristemente os olhos.

— Isso não é problema, venha, eu ensino a você.

— Aqui? Não, aqui não! Eu iria pisar em seu pé, eu poderia cair e seria uma vergonha! Não, por favor.

Loren compreendeu a urgência daquela suplica e voltou a puxar Sora pelo braço, mas agora na direção da porta de entrada do salão de festas.

Shun de Andrômeda viu quando os dois saíram e sorriu, contente por finalmente Loren estar com uma boa pessoa, não com aquelas amazonas atiradas que costumava levar para a cama.

**FIM DO QUARTO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

1 Sim, em alemão.

2 Não, em alemão.


	5. Capítulo V

**O CISNE ACORRENTADO**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumadsa e outros, não a mim. A presente obra não visa fins lucrativos, mas tão somente o entretenimento gratuito de fãs que gostam de ver homens se amando.

Qualquer semelhança com personagens, lugares ou situações reais, não é mera coincidência, meu caro.

* * *

QUANDO UMA MÚSICA MAIS agitada começou a tocar no salão, finalmente Ikki de Fênix parecia ter se cansado de dançar. Ele levou a mão ao cabelo, arrumando-o para trás, enquanto procurava um lugar para sentar. Avistou a mesa onde Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga estavam sentados.

— Ah, ali — disse o cavaleiro de Fênix. — Vamos nos sentar ali, descansar um pouco.

Shun de Andrômeda olhou na direção que o irmão apontava e não pôde deixar de sentir um leve tremor em seu corpo quando viu a silhueta de Hyoga Yukida, que conversava com Shiryu.

Sorriu nervosamente para o irmão, e disse:

— Vá na frente, eu vou daqui a pouco, preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ikki levantou uma sobrancelha, como se não estivesse tão convencido da desculpa do irmão, mas, mesmo assim, aceitou.

Vendo o irmão partir, Shun tomou a direção oposta, saindo do salão sem ser percebido.

Havia um leve tom lilás no céu e a maioria das estrelas brilhavam com várias cores, a lua parecia um pouco mais amarelada. Shun Amamiya desceu apenas cinco degraus e parou, olhando para o céu. Pensou que seria bom estar em casa agora, sozinho, tomando uma xícara de chá. Deixou um leve suspiro escapar quando voltou a ouvir as vozes no salão mais altas, lembrando-o de que ele deveria ficar ainda mais um pouco. Ficar naquele salão lotado, ouvindo músicas que não gostava e exposto aos olhares _dele_.

Aquilo lhe trazia lembranças amargas.

Meneou a cabeça, como se com isso as memórias pudessem o deixar em paz e foi então que ouviu a voz de seu discípulo vinda de um canto mais afastado, de trás de um pilar e, logo depois, a voz de Sora também se fez ouvir.

— Não olhe para baixo, olhe nos meus olhos.

— _Was ist__1__..._? M-mas... _wartet__2_! Você está indo muito rápido! Eu vou pisar no seu pé de novo!

Shun desceu mais a escada, afastando-se para não interromper o momento intimo dos dois novos cavaleiros. Quando achou que já estava longe o bastante, recostou-se num pilar que ladeava a escada, sua mente apenas vagando.

"— _Pensei que eu e você tivéssemos alguma coisa..._

— _Você não deveria dar importância demais ao que não tem importância alguma._

— _Nós não temos importância?_

— _Não existe 'nós'."_

Certas lembranças doem, e são exatamente essas que nunca se apagam. Para Shun Amamiya, que naquele momento olhava insistentemente para as estrelas, a vida que ele levava, dividida entre o que podia tocar e o que podia apenas lembrar, não poderia verdadeiramente ser chamada de vida.

Ele suspirou, e seu suspiro levou, junto com o ar quente, parte de sua agonia, mas não sua dor.

De repente o vento, que soprava do norte, desapareceu.

Shun abriu os olhos e sua boca se abriu levemente, a voz saindo fraca quando ele viu quem estava perto, dois degraus acima. Quem quer que fosse que havia descoberto primeiro como esconder seu cosmo merecia o fogo dos infernos.

Alexiei Hyoga fitava o cavaleiro de Andrômeda com nenhuma expressão em particular.

— Você está lindo — disse o cavaleiro de Cisne, depois de um longo tempo. — Os seus cabelos estão... longos... — falou, aproximando-se e estendendo a mão para tocar as madeixas verdes, mas Shun deu um passo para trás, se esquivando.

— Eu deixei crescer, nada demais. — Retrucou Shun, buscando a entrada do Salão do Mestre com os olhos.

Hyoga suspirou e sentou-se num degrau cruzando as mãos entre as pernas abertas, fitando o céu estrelado.

— Podemos conversar?

— Há o que conversar? — Questionou imediatamente Shun, os olhos mantendo-se longe do outro cavaleiro.

— Sim, muito. Sente-se, por favor.

Shun permaneceu em pé por algum tempo, seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Hyoga e o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, por algum motivo, não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Sim, Alexiei estava ainda mais belo que da última vez que o viu. A convivência com o deserto de gelo lhe fazia bem. A Sibéria era o complemento perfeito para a ânsia de solidão do homem que amava, e que, ao mesmo tempo, queria longe.

Mas os olhos de Hyoga não eram mais apenas frios e solitários. Talvez Shun estivesse enganado, ou a noite estava mais densa do que havia pensado. O azul claro estava opaco, tornando-o levemente cinza. Shun conhecia aquele tom, porque o via todas as vezes quando se via no espelho. O tom da tristeza e da dor.

Sentou-se ao lado do outro, mas um pouco afastando, o vento achando espaço livre para correr entres os dois e fazer seus cabelos esvoaçarem. A fita branca que prendia a ponta da trança de Shun escorregou e foi levada pelo vento, seus longos e brilhosos cabelos ondularam, incomodando sua visão. Ele tentou prendê-los novamente, mas Hyoga segurou sua mão.

— Deixe solto — disse o cavaleiro de Cisne. — Gosto do seu cabelo.

Shun retirou delicadamente a mão de Hyoga da sua, mas fez o que ele pediu, sentindo os fios baterem em seu rosto e percebendo que também tocavam no rosto de Hyoga.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois e foi quebrado, depois de muito tempo, pelo cavaleiro de Cisne.

— Eu sinto muito pelas flores — foi tudo que disse, os olhos fixos no horizonte.

— Tudo bem, quase ninguém sabe que sou alérgico.

Hyoga riu baixinho, amargurado.

— Se eu houvesse dado flores a você há cinco anos, talvez eu soubesse.

— Mas você não deu.

— É, eu não dei...

Shun ajeitou as mexas verdes atrás da orelha e se distraiu com uma pedrinha no degrau, suas palavras saíram como uma afiada lâmina para o cavaleiro de Cisne.

— Você não me chamou para lamentar seus erros, não é?

Erros.

Não houve palavra que mais afundou Alexiei Hyoga no buraco de sua depressão que ninguém via ou percebia, mas que estava lá, visível para ele, perceptível.

Ele não sabia exatamente quando começou, nem mesmo como. Não foi precisamente as lembranças, nem os sonhos compulsivos que tinha todas as noites, que lhe mostraram que alguma coisa estava errada. Foi a dor. A dor que sentia quando a imagem de Shun Amamiya, o rapaz puro que ele havia profanado, vinha à sua mente. Em suas lembranças Shun sempre sorria, mas em seus sonhos ele chorava e era eternamente engolido pelas sombras.

Hyoga sabia que não o amava quando esteve com ele durante todo aquele tempo, usando-o, tomando seu corpo e o abandonando antes que o sol nascesse. Ele mesmo nunca soube ao certo porquê fazia aquilo. Apenas fazia.

Mas foi preciso estar longe de Shun, longe de seus braços e seus carinhos que nunca, nunca eram retribuídos, para que Hyoga começasse a se questionar: ele realmente não é nada para mim?

Ele via o Shun de agora, tão triste e tão diferente, mas tão parecido consigo mesmo. Shun Amamiya era agora uma de suas obras, porque foi ele, Alexiei Hyoga Yukida, quem o esculpiu do modo mais doloroso possível. Os olhos de Shun procuraram os seus, esperando uma resposta que não vinha, e só então Hyoga pôde ver nitidamente: estava lá. Por todos os deuses, estava lá, claramente e tão suavemente, quase puro, provavelmente esquecido. Mas não havia se apagado durante todo o tempo que se passou. Intocável.

— Alexiei?

Só quando os olhos verdes piscaram foi que Hyoga pôde entender que seu nome fora chamado. Seu primeiro nome.

— Alexiei? Você nunca me chamou assim.

Shun parou por um momento, ainda fitando Hyoga. Enlaçou alguns fios de cabelo nos dedos, numa brincadeira que não tinha exatamente graça nem sentido.

— Hyoga é para os íntimos — disse Shun, voltando a olhar as estrelas. — Eu não sou intimo. Nunca fui.

— Você está sendo cruel. Você sabe que nós...

— Não existe "nós" — cortou Shun, repetindo as palavras que lembrara há pouco. Sua voz não soou triste, nem mesmo amargurada, mas quase sarcástica.

Aquelas palavras, Hyoga nunca as esqueceu. Elas eram quase a essência de seu erro, transmitidas pela fala e, pelos deuses!, não havia pior arma que a língua de um homem. Hyoga sempre acordava de um pesadelo — Shun sendo engolido pelas sombras — com essas palavras ecoando em sua mente. _Não existe "nós"_.

— Você sempre teve esperanças de que um dia existisse — insistiu Hyoga.

Shun sorriu amargamente.

— Dizem que a esperança é a última que morre. Mas a _minha_ esperança morreu cedo demais, quando também morreu parte da minha felicidade. Mas eu nunca te culpei Alexiei. Por Athena, eu não fui capaz de culpar ninguém...

— Eu sou o culpado, Shun. Não houve um dia em que eu não acordasse e dissesse isso para mim mesmo. Não houve um momento em que eu não pensasse em você e quisesse voltar e dizer: mate-me se quiser, eu sou o culpado.

— Eu não quero te matar.

— Você não quer vingança?

— Não — murmurou Shun remexendo a pedrinha entre os dedos. — Eu só quero que você fique longe de mim.

Hyoga também achou algumas pedrinhas nos degraus e começou a jogá-las escada abaixo.

— Você pode ir embora se quiser — disse o cavaleiro de Cisne.

Mas Shun permaneceu como se não houvesse escutado, agora remexia seus cabelos que esvoaçaram mais violentamente com o vento que soprou. Seus olhos brilharam por um segundo, que não passou despercebido por Hyoga.

— Eu não imaginei que você havia pensado em mim.

— Todos os dias — disse Hyoga, contente pelo que tinha ouvido. Se Shun disse que suas esperanças haviam morrido, então ele não sabia o que era esperança. Mas Hyoga sabia muito bem, porque nunca a perdeu.

— Eu gostaria de poder acreditar nisso com toda a certeza, mas não confio em você.

— Eu não esperava que confiasse.

Shun Amamiya não estava gostando do modo quase submisso com que Alexiei falava. Era quase como um pedido de desculpas por tudo que havia lhe feito e isso Shun jamais havia imaginado que aconteceria, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais otimistas, aqueles em que ele acordava pensando que havia enlouquecido. _Mantenha-se longe dele­, não o deixe saber que ainda o ama ou você vai sofrer_, ele dizia a si mesmo enquanto fitava Hyoga e via seus cabelos loiros ondularem no ar.

— Você está me pedindo desculpas? — Perguntou, a voz saindo como uma navalha.

— Estou.

Shun ergueu seu corpo esguio e subiu dois degraus da escadaria. Parou.

— Eu já te desculpei há muito tempo. Eu te desculpava todas as manhãs em que acordava sozinho, te desculpava quando você era rude e quando era frio e te desculparia muitas vezes mais, por todos os erros que ainda pudesse cometer. E eu te desculpo hoje, porque eu não quero que você caia no mesmo buraco em que eu caí.

Voltou a subir as escadas, mas parou uma segunda vez quando a voz de Hyoga chegou a seus ouvidos.

— Eu já cai. Há muito tempo eu caí nesse buraco.

Shun suspirou baixinho.

— Então não há nada que possa reverter isso, nem mesmo todas as desculpas do mundo.

Hyoga também se levantou e os olhos dos dois homens voltaram a se encontrar. Shun tremeu, mas foi de frio.

— Há uma coisa — as sobrancelhas de Shun cerraram-se levemente, numa pergunta muda. — Você.

Shun Amamiya nunca se surpreendia, o que sempre foi motivo de admiração de seu discípulo, mesmo que o próprio Loren Manara também não se surpreendesse com nada. Mas, naquele instante, quando o vento soprou mais calmo, porém mais gelado, os olhos de Shun se arregalaram e seu coração disparou de tal forma que sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e elas se dobraram, mas ele foi amparado pelo homem que amava e tentou desesperadamente se soltar dele, em vão.

— Por todos os deuses! Por que você está dizendo isso?! Por que está mentindo para mim desse jeito?! — Seus delicados braços esmurravam o peito de Hyoga, mas o cavaleiro de Cisne não se movia.

— Não estou mentindo — foi tudo que Hyoga disse.

— Você nunca vai parar? Nunca vai parar de me machucar? Oh, Zeus, eu preciso ir para casa, eu preciso...

Mas não conseguiu terminar o que dizia, os nós na garganta impedindo que continuasse e soluços começavam a se formar.

— Eu vou levar você. Seu discípulo está com Sora.

— Não... Alexiei, por favor, fique longe... Fique longe de mim...

— Se você me disser exatamente que caminho devo tomar, estará mais cedo em casa — retrucou Hyoga, ignorando os lamentos de Shun, que chorava em seu peito, sem força para livrar-se.

O vento soprou mais forte, querendo levar o que se punha em seu caminho. O cabelo de Shun esvoaçou com tal violência que doeu em seu rosto e ele o afundou mais no peito do homem que amava e que queria longe, mas não conseguia se afastar. Só queria voltar para casa, porque lá era seu refugio. Era lá que ele podia chorar ou sorrir sem mentiras, sem olhares. Ele queria apenas uma xícara de chá e sua cama.

Ele queria ver seu quadro.

O quadro de Hyoga.

Sentiu-se ser carregado por braços fortes e o cheiro de Hyoga se tornou ainda mais intenso em suas narinas, quase o sufocando daquele perfume que há muito não sentia, mas que nunca havia esquecido. Sua boca se abriu, mas ele não poderia ter certeza se falava alguma coisa, apesar de poder ouvir, ao longe, sua própria voz.

Durante o caminho para sua casa, ele dormiu.

**FIM DO QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

1 O quê há com...?

2 Espere!


	6. Capítulo VI

**O CISNE ACORRENTADO**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumadsa e outros, não a mim. A presente obra não visa fins lucrativos, mas tão somente o entretenimento gratuito de fãs que gostam de ver homens se amando.

Qualquer semelhança com personagens, lugares ou situações reais, não é mera coincidência, meu caro.

* * *

OS VENTOS COMEÇARAM A SOPRAR mais forte no bosque que ficava nas imediações do Santuário. Tudo ao redor eram precipícios e um solo castigado pelo calor, seco e improdutivo. Porém, naqueles poucos metros quadrados, as árvores cresciam e floriam livremente, as oliveiras tomavam conta de quase todo o terreno.

Os galhos de uma árvore arranhavam incessantemente a madeira da janela e da parede de um quarto em uma cabana no início do bosque, o som percorria livremente o cômodo e repercutia ainda pela sala e pela cozinha suavemente, em conjunto com a brisa que balançava as cortinas e levantava as folhas brancas com grandes números negros impressos do calendário. Uma folha caiu e flutuou até o chão, arrastando-se pela madeira escura até que parou sob a sola de um sapato preto lustroso.

Alexiei Hyoga Yukida olhou casualmente para o chão e viu o papel com o grande número doze que tomava conta de quase toda a folha, e, logo abaixo deste, o nome do mês.

Pegou a folha e jogou-o no lixo, continuando sua procura pelos armários daquela casa em que nunca esteve antes.

Shun Amamiya abriu seus olhos verdes quando ouviu um baque em seu quarto. Piscou algumas vezes e sentou-se na cama, percebendo estar apenas usando sua calça preta e sua camisa branca, sem gravata ou meias ou paletó. O som que o acordou, da janela batendo na parede do lado de fora, voltou a ressoar no quarto. O vento não fora tão forte a ponto a destrancar uma janela que abria para fora, mas a fechadura estava frouxa e ele tomou nota de que deveria consertá-la um outro dia.

Lá fora a noite estava densa e ele podia ver algumas estrelas e o brilho da lua apagando parcialmente a luz de algumas. Os galhos da árvore entravam pela janela, machucando o tecido branco de algodão da cortina e Shun tomou uma segunda nota: cortar os galhos pela manhã.

Girou o corpo e levantou-se, os olhos percorrendo o quarto, ainda sonolento. O vento frio fazia quase tudo ou tremer ou balançar. A corrente na parede, suspensa por dois pequenos ganchos, formando um M, batia e voltava, o ruído ecoando por seus próprios anéis de ferro.

Quem a visse talvez duvidasse do bom gosto do dono da casa, que a havia mobiliado com suas próprias mãos, mas, para Shun aquele pedaço de corrente de quase dois metros não era mera parte da decoração. Aquele era o símbolo, o troféu, da primeira grande vitória de Loren Manara em seu treinamento, quando ele conseguiu dominar completamente as técnicas com correntes que seu Mestre insistiu em lhe ensinar, e empatou com Shun Amamiya numa batalha onde todos os golpes teriam que vir do aço maleável e não dos próprios punhos.

Na batalha, grande parte da corrente se partiu e caiu em um abismo. O que restou Loren deu a seu Mestre, como um presente.

E o presente movimentava-se como um pêndulo de um relógio antigo, que tocava um sino à meia noite.

Os olhos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda pousaram sobre o relógio e eram apenas onze.

Como se só então houvesse acordado de um sono que não foi longo, Shun sentiu um cosmo tão incomodamente perto, na sua casa. Seus pés procuraram os chinelos.

Hyoga, pela quarta vez, acrescentou mais algumas folhas de cidreira à água fervente, acreditando, pela cor do chá, que ele estava ainda muito aguado. Enquanto a fervura desaparecia, para logo depois a água voltar a borbulhar, tentava se lembrar se Shun gostava ou não de açúcar no chá.

Sua memória lhe revelou que ele nunca havia sequer dado importância às preferências do homem com quem dividia a cama apenas durante as noites, desaparecendo quando o sol raiava.

O chá estava pronto.

Um ruído de passos suaves, aveludados, surgiu em suas costas e ele não precisou virar-se para saber quem era. O cosmo tranqüilo, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso de Shun preenchia tudo ao redor. Seria ânsia de vê-lo, ou de tê-lo pelas costas o mais rápido possível? Hyoga não sabia e preferia não especular.

— Você gosta de açúcar no chá? — Perguntou o cavaleiro de Cisne derramando o liquido em duas xícaras igualmente. Ele virou-se apenas um pouco, olhando por cima do ombro, quando a resposta não veio.

Shun puxou uma cadeira, na ponta oposta da mesa em relação à bancada onde Hyoga fazia o chá, e sentou-se, olhando para ele com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

— Um pouco — disse o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. — Nem doce demais, nem amargo.

Hyoga voltou-se e colocou apenas uma pequena quantia na xícara de Shun e um pouco mais na sua. Sentou-se na mesa, empurrando o chá para o homem com longos e ondulados cabelos verdes que flutuavam no ar, levados pela fria e constante brisa.

— _Arigatou gozaimashite_.

— _Douitashimashite_ — respondeu Hyoga.

Shun tomou apenas um gole do chá e suas sobrancelhas se uniram em desgosto. Hyoga o olhou curioso e fascinado.

— Está forte demais.

— Desculpe.

O cavaleiro de Cisne também tomou apenas três goles e não conseguiu mais. Os dois fitavam suas xícaras azuis de porcelana com desenhos de violetas, o silêncio recaindo sobre eles como sempre acontecia, mesmo há cinco anos atrás, não apenas quando não tinham nada a dizer um ao outro, mas também quando o que queriam falar era talvez mais do que pudessem exprimir em palavras.

Foi a voz de Shun Amamiya que quebrou aquele comum, porém inquietante silêncio.

— Como você soube onde eu morava?

Os olhos de Hyoga se estreitaram, mas quando viu que Shun realmente não sabia, respondeu:

— Você me disse. Estava quase dormindo, mas disse.

— Eu disse...? — Sua voz saiu baixa, quase inaudível.

— Disse onde ficava e também disse que queria chá. Eu fiz porque achei que você ainda acordaria durante a noite.

— Como você poderia saber?

— Não sei. Foi um palpite.

Os olhos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda deixaram de fitar os azuis de Hyoga e percorreram a mesa, parando no chá.

— Péssimo chá — ele disse, seu rosto ainda sério.

— Eu já pedi desculpas.

— Duas vezes. Uma aqui, outra na escadaria. Uma desculpa que eu aceitei, mas você quer mais. Mais do que posso dar.

— Você está me negando uma segunda chance? Você sempre dava uma segunda chance aos outros, às vezes uma terceira e uma quarta.

Shun levantou-se com sua xícara na mão, pegou a de Hyoga quando passou por ele e jogou o chá pelo ralo da pia, pegando mais ervas no armário e colocando água para ferver.

— Você se esquece de uma coisa, Alexiei: o Shun que você conheceu não existe mais. Eu não posso dar uma segunda chance a você, eu não vou arriscar. Sou eu, minha escassa felicidade, que está em jogo. São coisas que eu não posso apostar ou eu... Ou eu vou sumir. Eu vou desaparecer.

A mão dele tremeu levemente enquanto segurava o bule, que, por sua vez, tilintou contra o fogão, o som ecoando pela cozinha que estava em silêncio.

Sentiu as mãos de Hyoga apertarem seus ombros e o corpo dele colou-se em suas costas, o rosto escondendo-se na curva de seu pescoço, cheirando os cabelos e a pele pálida. Hyoga puxou a mão de Shun, que segurava o bule, e beijou cada dedo até encostar seus lábios quentes — e frios ao mesmo tempo — na palma.

— Não faça isso... Por favor, Alexiei... Eu tenho tanto medo.

— De mim?

— De acordar sozinho. De morrer mais uma vez... — murmurou, a mão livre correndo sua própria cintura num abraço em si mesmo.

Hyoga suspirou e se afastou apenas por um segundo, em que seus braços enlaçaram o corpo menor, a cintura esguia sob a camisa branca. Shun estremeceu e conteve a custo um leve gemido.

— Eu não vou fazer isso, por Athena, por todos os deuses, eu não farei — disse Hyoga, quase gemendo, enquanto provava com beijos a pele que há tanto tempo tocou e que não deu valor até o dia em que as lembranças lhe doeram. — Dê-me uma chance. Uma única. Eu esperei todos esses anos por isso. Para te dizer que eu errei, para te pedir as desculpas que você aceitou e a chance que não quer me dar. Eu morria durante o sono, quando eu te revia chorando e sendo engolido pela escuridão, apenas para acordar e morrer novamente quando a noite caísse. Por Zeus, Shun, uma única chance...

Os olhos de Shun umedeceram-se e filetes de lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, pingando nos braços fortes que o abraçavam. Não eram lágrimas de felicidade pelo que escutava — porque, de certa forma, saber que Hyoga sonhava com ele todos os dias era confortador para o rapaz adormecido que talvez, apenas talvez, ainda existisse dentro de si —, mas de tristeza. Ele nunca, em todos esses anos, desejou mal ao homem que amava.

— Eu sinto muito, Alexiei... Eu não posso. Não quero que você sofra, eu nunca quis, mas eu... Como eu poderia? Depois de tantos anos acreditando que você nunca me amou e nunca amaria, e você aparece dizendo essas coisas.

— É assustador, eu sei — Hyoga afastou-se, fazendo Shun virar-se e encará-lo, segurando-o pelo queixo pequeno. Beijou suavemente a bochecha rosada, interrompendo o caminho do fino rio de lágrimas. — Mas eu quero que você me ouça. Pelo amor que você tem por mim, porque eu sei que você ainda me ama.

Os olhos de Shun se arregalaram e seu rosto pareceu pegar fogo. Impossível esconder alguma coisa daqueles olhos de gelo que tudo via e que com nada pereciam se importar. Mas naquele momento o cavaleiro de Andrômeda viu um brilho do que lhe pareceu ser esperança nos olhos azuis de Hyoga. A maldita e bendita esperança.

Os braços do cavaleiro de Cisne o ergueram do chão. Assustado, Shun esboçou um protesto, mas Hyoga sorriu ternamente e o sentou na mesa. Puxou a cadeira em que esteve sentado há pouco e ficou de frente para Shun, mas perto o suficiente para que suas mãos pudessem acariciar as coxas roliças sob a calça preta.

Os cabelos longos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda fizeram uma cortina ao redor de seu rosto quando ele baixou a cabeça, envergonhado pela posição em que estava: suas pernas abertas e Hyoga praticamente no meio delas.

— Olhe para mim. — Disse Hyoga, não uma ordem, mas uma súplica.

Os olhos verdes de Shun Amamiya fitaram o rosto lívido do homem à sua frente.

— Eu quero que você ouça bem o que eu vou dizer, antes de julgar se deve ou não me dar uma segunda chance. Você esta entendendo? Eu tenho muita coisa para te dizer, tantas que não conseguiria falar nem numa noite inteira ou duas. Mas você vai ter que ouvir o mais importante.

Shun assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça e Hyoga Yukida acariciava suas longas coxas quando começou a falar.

_Só existe uma verdade sobre o que eu sentia por você há cinco anos: gratidão._

_Eu sempre fui agradecido por você ter salvo minha vida, nunca escondi isso, você sabe. Você era o mais próximo de um melhor amigo que eu tinha. Mas, mesmo assim, nós dois vivíamos num mundo aparte._

_Eu não poderia te dizer porque beijei você naquele dia, porque levei você para a cama, isso é ainda um mistério até para mim, e prefiro deixar assim. É uma parte do passado que ou não se encaixa, ou é perfeitamente compatível com todas as outras. Complicado, essa é a palavra._

_Eu queria poder te dizer agora que te amava de uma forma diferente, de uma maneira sádica, mas que ainda poderia ser remotamente chamada de amor. Talvez você pudesse se confortar um pouco e imaginar como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes caso eu agisse de outra forma, como condizia a um homem apaixonado._

_Mas a verdade é que eu não te amava, e tudo pelo que você passou era inevitável, de modo que não haveria outra saída, senão essa. A mais dolorosa, porém a única._

_Eu nunca me esforcei nem mesmo para mentir para você, fingir que gostava ao menos um pouco, que me importava. Sempre pensei que isso traria problemas. Talvez eu estivesse certo. Escolhi a verdade que dói à mentira que falsamente não machuca. Eu não queria mentir para você, não queria ser ainda mais cruel do que já era. Sim, eu sabia que eu estava errado, eu sabia que você sofria, no entanto... Por Athena, é tão difícil compreender, mas eu simplesmente queria continuar com aquilo, queria poder afirmar pra mim mesmo que você era meu, mas eu nunca seria seu. Uma brincadeira sádica que acabou com a sua vida e a minha._

_Não foi doloroso para mim partir sem me despedir de você. Eu achei que seria perda de tempo._

_Quando o avião decolou senti um alivio, um peso que era deixado para trás e pensei: finalmente livre, finalmente sozinho. Apenas eu e minha mãe, mais ninguém._

_Foi apenas quando disse isso para mim mesmo que pude finalmente entender o que você foi para mim durante todo aquele tempo — até então eu não sabia e preferia não saber: você era a corrente que tentava me sufocar. Você me amava e tentava me puxar para o seu mundinho, mesmo que nunca tenha exigido nada de mim; você nunca me pediu nada. Mas o seu amor, apenas isso, tentava me atrair. E eu fui tomado de uma raiva tão súbita naquele avião, tão intensa quando concluí: você queria que eu o amasse, era o seu maior desejo, mas isso significava que todo o meu amor não seria mais dela, da minha mãe. Aquilo foi uma afronta. Se eu tivesse descoberto antes, poderia ter tentado te matar, porque o que você queria era me roubar da minha própria mãe._

_Eu te odiei por tanto tempo... Até aquele dia._

_Foi apenas um sonho. Você sentado num lugar que era todo escuridão, você próprio era a única luz e chorava, por Zeus, você chorava tão alto e com tanta força que eu acordava sobressaltado e podia jurar que meus ouvidos doíam. E o seu choro só terminava quando você era finalmente tragado pelas sombras._

_Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava e achei que fosse apenas um sonho tolo. Talvez por falta de um corpo ao meu lado. Mas o sonho continuou, todas as noites. Dificilmente ele não vinha, e quando isso acontecia eu não tinha outros sonhos._

_Passei por todas as camas de todas as mulheres e homens mais belos da aldeia, eu acreditava que era apenas isso, falta de sexo, afinal, era tudo que nós fazíamos, nada mais. Mas não adiantou e comecei a ficar desesperado._

_Então aquele peso que julguei ter deixado para trás... Ele voltou, mais esmagador. Eu chorava durante o sono, tremia e um dia me peguei chamando por você. Gritei desesperadamente por você, quebrei tudo que podia ser partido e estraçalhado naquela cabana onde eu morava. Eu estava sozinho, Sora estava na aldeia, na casa de um amigo. Ele ficou assustado com o que viu quando voltou. Mas não mais que eu._

_Teve uma época que eu não queria mais dormir. Saia de casa com uma garrafa de vodca nas mãos quando Sora adormecia, e ia para bem longe, no meio da neve. Olhava para aquela imensidão branca, me embriagava e só conseguia ouvir seu nome. Ele não vinha dos meus pensamentos, dos meus delírios, mas da minha própria boca. Eu esmurrava a neve, quebrava a garrafa, e explodia tudo ao redor, mas continuava chamando por você, quase inconscientemente. Foi numa dessas noites, enquanto eu te xingava por me atormentar, que eu disse. Nem eu conseguiria acreditar no que disse, não fosse o eco que repetia as minhas palavras incessantemente._

_Eu gritei, caindo de joelhos no chão, chorando:_

— _Pelo amor de Athena, pára com isso, pára de me atormentar, pára de chorar! Você não vê que eu te amo?!_

**FIM DO SEXTO CAPÍTULO**


	7. Capítulo VII

**O CISNE ACORRENTADO**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumadsa e outros, não a mim. A presente obra não visa fins lucrativos, mas tão somente o entretenimento gratuito de fãs que gostam de ver homens se amando.

Qualquer semelhança com personagens, lugares ou situações reais, não é mera coincidência, meu caro.

* * *

AS MÃOS DE ALEXIEI HYOGA procuraram as do homem sentado na mesa, que ainda o fitava sem uma expressão que pudesse ser descrita. Os dedos lânguidos de Shun se cruzaram com os do cavaleiro de Cisne e apertaram. Hyoga suspirou, agradecendo sem palavras por seu carinho ter sido correspondido. Os olhos de gelo estavam agora quase opacos.

A frase com que Hyoga terminou seu relato foi aquela que Shun Amamiya mais sonhou em ouvir de seus lábios. Mas a sua própria reação não foi a que sempre imaginou — pular no pescoço de Hyoga e beijá-lo freneticamente. Ele continuou imóvel, seus olhos agora percorrendo a pia. O chá havia secado, as ervas queimavam exalando um cheiro só não insuportável porque nenhum daqueles dois homens realmente ligava para nada a não ser a si mesmos.

Tudo que passou pela cabeça de Shun além das imagens que sua mente criava para as cenas que Hyoga descrevia, era ouvir novamente. Não como uma frase que foi dita num momento de loucura, de dor, mas agora, numa noite calma e fria, onde havia apenas eles dois e mais nada.

— Fale mais uma vez — pediu o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Hyoga apertou ainda mais sua mão à dele e deixou sua cabeça repousar na coxa esquerda do outro, fechando os olhos.

Eis o momento que ele esperou por tanto tempo. A hora em que ele diria que não poderia mais viver sem aquele homem, que seria eternamente condenado se não fosse correspondido, tudo resumido em uma única frase de três simples palavras:

— Eu te amo — e não disse mais nada, porque nada mais poderia, ou deveria ser dito. Isso era tudo que Shun de Andrômeda queria ouvir e tudo que Hyoga de Cisne queria falar.

O corpo de Shun se curvou até que ele repousou sua cabeça sobre a de Hyoga, cheirando seus cabelos loiros, as mãos cruzadas pouco abaixo do ombro do outro, a boca tão próxima do ouvido do cavaleiro de Cisne.

— Eu te amo — murmurou. — Eu também te amo. Esperei tanto por esse dia, eu desisti dele também... Mas não quero mais pensar sobre isso.

— Nem eu.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Shun Amamiya entrou de costas, as pernas cruzadas na cintura de Hyoga, a boca procurando pelo lóbulo da orelha, onde sabia que o excitava.

Hyoga adivinhava por onde deveria caminhar, porque não via um palmo à sua frente, seus olhos estavam fechados de prazer e tudo que fazia era gemer baixinho e morder de leve a carne do outro, segurando-o firmemente em seus braços. Sua canela bateu superficialmente na armação de madeira da cama, mas não doeu muito.

Deitou o homem de longos cabelos verdes, que se esparramaram no colchão, retirou a única peça de roupa que ainda vestia: suas calças. Todas as roupas de Shun, e o resto das suas, estavam no chão, em algum lugar no caminho entre a cozinha e aquele quarto.

Deitou-se sobre Shun, beijando seus lábios pequenos e descendo a mão até o baixo ventre, apertando o sexo rígido dele entre seus dedos quentes.

— Eu quero você — Hyoga murmurou no ouvido do outro, com luxúria e prazer, e mordiscou sua orelha.

Ergueu o rosto para beijar os lábios de Shun, mas o que viu o assustou a tal ponto que não conseguiu se mover e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente.

Shun estava assustado, olhando diretamente para Hyoga com olhos vidrados e opacos. Ele quase chorava, mas o impacto do que quer que fosse não deixava que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Ele ergueu-se nos cotovelos, se afastando de Hyoga, puxando seu corpo esguio para trás, até escorar-se no espaldar de madeira clara, segurando um travesseiro contra o corpo e se encolhendo, o rosto fora da visão do outro homem.

— Não... Você estava mentindo? Oh, Zeus, diga-me que não! Você falou! Falou como da primeira vez! Você disse essas mesmas palavras, desse mesmo jeito. Você mentiu para mim?! Tudo que você disse foi mentira!!

— Shun! — Hyoga chamou se aproximando, mas o cavaleiro de Andrômeda se esquivava, fazendo menção de sair da cama. — Espere, eu não menti. Acredite em mim, eu te amo. Por favor.

Shun olhou fixamente nos olhos do homem que amava e que dizia que o amava também. Os olhos azuis de Hyoga não mentiam, mas as palavras dele foram tão parecidas com as que pronunciou no dia em que o possuiu pela primeira vez e o abandonou pela manhã.

Ele soltou o travesseiro, mas uma de suas pernas ainda estava fora da cama, revelando ainda sua indecisão. Seus olhos de assustados e tristes tomaram a seriedade que ele exibia quase o tempo inteiro. Ele agora analisava.

Analisou os olhos de Hyoga, o modo como pronunciava as palavras, como pediu por favor e repetiu que o amava. Mas o que acontecia dentro dele mesmo que não conseguia aceitar tudo isso como aceitou há tão pouco tempo atrás?

Ele estava com medo.

— Você quer que eu prove? — Perguntou Hyoga, sentando-se na cama. Shun não disse nada. — Você está sério, parece tão insensível quanto acho que você se tornou, como eu também me tornei, de certo modo. A minha palavra não basta, não é?

— Alexiei...

— Não diga que não. Eu sei. Não poderia ser de outra forma. Você sabe, eu nunca esperei que fosse me receber de braços abertos e com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele levantou-se, sua nudez à mostra e não tinha vergonha. Os olhos correram pelo quarto e pararam na parede oposta à janela aberta por onde um frio vento ainda passava, mas nenhum dos dois parecia sentir àquela altura. Ele caminhou lentamente até que seus dedos tocaram a corrente quebrada em forma de M. Ele olhou discretamente para Shun, como se perguntasse se podia. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda apenas continuou olhando o que ele fazia.

Hyoga puxou a corrente e voltou a caminhar na direção da cama, enrolando-a sensualmente em seu próprio pescoço com duas voltas e depois no braço com mais duas, uma parte dela pendia em sua mão.

Ele subiu na cama como um felino e jogou a ponta da corrente na mão direita de Shun que pegou quase casualmente entre seus dedos.

Como uma pequena e curiosa criança Shun ergueu seu braço esquerdo para Hyoga, seu indicador suavemente erguido. O cavaleiro de Cisne lambeu seu dedo, mordiscando.

— Eu sou seu — murmurou Hyoga, olhando intensamente para o outro. — Eu te amo e agora eu estou acorrentado, como nunca quis há cinco anos, como tinha medo e ódio de estar. Mas as suas correntes me cercaram, me agarraram, me apertaram e não podem mais soltar. Eu não quero que me libertem. Eu sou seu. Sou o seu cisne acorrentado.

Os lábios de Shun Amamiya se abriram levemente e ele puxou a corrente em sua mão. Hyoga engatinhou até que seus rostos estivessem tão próximos que suas respirações se confundiam e podiam quase escutar as batidas dos seus corações. A boca de Hyoga encostou-se na sua.

— Eu não quero te prender, você é livre — sussurrou Shun entre um gemido.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com liberdade.

Não foi mais preciso palavras, nem provas. Apenas gestos e movimentos sensuais. Os corpos se tocando como se fosse a primeira vez, como se nenhum dos dois jamais houvesse visto ou tocado no corpo do outro. De certa forma, para eles, isso era verdade. Os dois homens que agora se moviam luxuosa e freneticamente não eram os mesmos de tempos passados que lhe pareciam tão remotos e quase fantasiosos.

Shun Amamiya sentia o homem que amava entrar e sair de dentro de si, seus corpos unidos de tal forma como se fosse um só. Seus gritos não eram contidos e ele não reprimia nenhum gemido, queria que o cavaleiro de Cisne soubesse o quanto o amava, o quanto gostava de estar em seus braços.

Os movimentos de seus corpos, as faíscas invisíveis que liberavam e queimava tudo ao redor, marcaram a noite em que dois homens renasceram para o mundo e para si mesmos.

A noite em que o cisne foi tragado para as profundezas de um lago que antes lhe era desconhecido, por correntes que tinham a força de mil homens e uma beleza que não poderia ser comparada com a de ninguém mais.

Mas o fundo do lago não era obscuro como o cisne sempre imaginou que fosse.

***

Os longos e sedosos cabelos verdes de Shun esparramavam-se pela cama, ao seu redor, formando pequenas ondas como um mar de esmeraldas. Seus olhos fixavam-se no teto, num ponto que não se distinguia de qualquer outro no forro de madeira. Os dedos delgados, femininos em todos os aspectos, apertavam ligeiramente o lençol como se não quisesse agarrá-lo, mas apenas não deixar que o vento o levasse, o incansável vento frio que ainda fazia as cortinas voarem e tocarem o teto, descendo como plumas apenas para voltarem a ser sopradas mais uma vez.

O corpo de Hyoga Yukida remexeu-se na cama macia e ele sentou-se, os olhos vendo e não enxergando um lugar qualquer na parede, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando e impedindo Shun Amamiya de ver seu rosto com clareza. Ele girou, pronto para sair da cama sem palavras ou gestos de despedidas, sem um olhar ou um beijo. Igual a tantas outras vezes em que Shun fingia dormir e o via ir embora. O verde dos olhos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda sumiu, dando lugar a um tenro azul-acinzentado que se tornou tão visível quando ele arregalou os olhos e segurou o braço do outro, que Hyoga não pôde deixar de pensar de quem seria aqueles olhos que ele nunca viu.

Desespero.

Hyoga sorriu gentilmente, tirando as mãos de Shun que o apertavam quase rasgando sua carne.

— Eu não vou embora — ele murmurou, beijando os lábios do outro. — Eu só ia colocar a sua corrente no lugar, ela está no chão. — Apontou para o velho pedaço de aço num canto que ninguém sabia como havia ido parar ali.

— Não... — sussurrou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. — Deixe lá. Não vai, Alexiei...

Shun abraçou-o por trás, escondendo o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e ainda murmurando para ele ficar. Ficar com ele, ao seu lado, juntos... Até o amanhecer.

Hyoga não conteve um pequeno sorriso.

— Além do amanhecer, meu querido... Muito além.

Num gesto delicado Hyoga deitou o outro cavaleiro sobre os lençóis, seus cabelos verdes voltando a se esparramarem, mas suas mãos agora entrelaçavam-se nas mãos frias do cavaleiro de gelo. Shun deixou um gemido longo escapar de seus lábios quando o lóbulo de sua orelha foi mordiscado.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou Hyoga em seu ouvido. — E se há cinco anos eu te deixei sem me despedir, não vai acontecer novamente. Não mais... Nunca mais.

— _Aishiteru nimo, koishii_ — murmurou, fechando os olhos.

***

Sora Dolbert parou e sorriu.

— Obrigado por me trazer até aqui — agradeceu a Loren.

— O seu Mestre deve estar um pouco ocupado para te acompanhar até sua casa.

O rosto de Sora corou violentamente e ele virou-se, para que Loren não visse.

— V... Você não tem ciúmes? Quer dizer... Eles devem ter feito as pazes pelo que vimos — mesmo que não tenhamos ouvido a conversa.

Loren deu de ombros.

— Meu Mestre ama o seu Mestre, e, pelo modo como o seu Mestre o olhava, eu não poderia duvidar que isso fosse mútuo. Cada um sabe o seu caminho.

— _Ja_... Mas foi tão difícil explicar isso ao irmão de _Herr_ Shun.

— Ele é um cabeça-dura — respondeu Loren, secamente. — E você, é melhor ir dormir, não espere por seu Mestre.

— Não vou esperar. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

**FIM DO SÉTIMO CAPÍTULO**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**O CISNE ACORRENTADO**

**CAPÍTULO VIII (CAPÍTULO FINAL)**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumadsa e outros, não a mim. A presente obra não visa fins lucrativos, mas tão somente o entretenimento gratuito de fãs que gostam de ver homens se amando.

Qualquer semelhança com personagens, lugares ou situações reais, não é mera coincidência, meu caro.

* * *

— ENTÃO VOCÊS ESTÃO juntos de novo?

Shun Amamiya mordiscou um biscoito e tomou um gole de café.

Eram quase sete da manhã e ele estava acordado desde as cinco, como de costume. Havia preparado biscoitos caseiros, café e leite quente, o que mais gostava de comer pela manhã. Mas mal os biscoitos ficaram dourados no forno, seu irmão bateu em sua porta.

Ikki estava preocupado por Shun ter ido embora ontem sem se despedir. E por mais que Sora de Aquário tenha lhe dito que ele havia voltado para sua casa com Hyoga, isso não deixou Fênix menos receoso e apenas aumentou seu ciúme do irmão que parecia estar rompendo todas as barreiras desde que se reencontraram.

A controlada e delicada voz do irmão mais novo se fez ouvir no silêncio que havia tomado conta da cozinha enquanto Shun pensava nas várias interpretações que aquela pergunta poderia ter, apesar de haver, para ela, apenas uma resposta.

— Sim.

Ikki murmurou algo incompreensível, mas desdenhoso, enquanto pôs um biscoito na boca.

— Você ama esse desgraçado, não é?

— Sim.

— A ponto de esquecer o que ele te fez?

Os olhos verdes de Shun cerraram-se numa expressão de surpresa que não pôde conter. Tocou levemente sua orelha, tentando achar algo que pudesse lhe dizer que não havia escutado o que seu irmão dissera, que fora apenas uma ilusão. Mas Ikki voltou a repetir a pergunta.

Seria possível que todo aquele tempo seu irmão soubesse do que realmente acontecia entre ele e Hyoga, e não do que Shun tentava quase desesperadamente mostrar para os outros — que estava sempre feliz?

Sorrisos falsos... Uma felicidade que ele não sentia, mas imitava tão bem que ninguém desconfiava.

Ou quase ninguém.

— Não me olhe desse jeito como se eu fosse tão idiota a ponto de não ter percebido. Ou você esqueceu que _eu_ sou irmão? Nós somos gêmeos, Shun. Gêmeos que nasceram em datas e anos diferentes, mas tão ligados que eu sinto você e eu sei que você me sente. E todo o teatro que você armava sobre si mesmo nunca me convenceu. Eu sabia. Vocês dois nunca estiveram realmente juntos. Ele não te amava, mas você o amava. Você preferia tudo aquilo a não tê-lo por perto. Você sofria por ele. Eu sabia.

Um suspiro longo e cansado ecoou pela cozinha. Shun Amamiya perdera a fome.

— Você nunca me disse que sabia. Eu pensei que você acreditava, como todos os outros.

— Eu também sou um bom ator — disse Ikki com um sorriso sarcástico. — Eu nunca disse nada porque era o que você queria. Se eu tentasse matar Hyoga você interferiria, se eu tentasse separar vocês dois, você não iria deixar. Se dependesse de mim eu te tirava de perto dele o mais rápido possível, mas eu sabia que você ficaria ainda mais triste.

Shun sorriu melancolicamente. Ajeitou as mechas verdes que escorriam por seu rosto atrás da orelha e fitou os olhos do irmão por um longo tempo.

— Você foi realmente um bom ator. — Murmurou, seu sorriso se tornando mais gentil.

— Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta. Você o ama a ponto de esquecer?

Shun fitou a parede à sua direita. Ali, atrás daquela barreira de madeira tão escura que quase se podia confundir com preto quando a luz do sol não a alcançava, ali atrás estava seu quarto onde Alexiei Hyoga ainda dormia. Shun Amamiya não sabia que ele dormia até tão tarde. Nunca teve a chance de saber até hoje.

— Alexiei... Ontem ele me pediu desculpas e eu o perdoei, me pediu uma segunda chance e eu dei a ele. Eu tinha dúvidas e não nego, muitas delas. Até ontem à noite, onii-san, ainda me perguntava se ele não estava mentindo para mim. Uma dúvida nascia a cada segundo em que eu o via, por mais que seus olhos dissessem a verdade. Você sabe... Eu acredito nos olhos, eles não mentem. Mas, mesmo assim, ele teve que apagar todas as minhas dúvidas, uma por uma. E elas desapareceram.

"Ele está lá na minha cama, dormindo. E se alguma vez eu fui tão feliz como hoje, não lembro. Isso responde à sua pergunta?"

Ikki Amamiya sentiu um leve tremor na espinha que subiu até suas mãos e fez a xícara de café estremecer. Ele a pôs rapidamente sobre a mesa. Sua mão percorreu os cabelos até a nuca.

— Responde.

Loren Manara segurou firmemente a corrente e lançou-a no ar com o braço na horizontal, onde sua mira era sempre melhor.

Acertou a primeira pedra, a segunda, a terceira e, por fim, a quarta, que estilhaçou-se no chão fazendo o barulho ecoar pelas velhas paredes do templo de Peixes. Era apenas um pequeno treino, que sempre costumava praticar quando não tinha mais nada para fazer. Uma diversão.

Pegou a primeira pedra, colocando-a novamente onde estava, para acertá-la mais uma vez, quando ouviu uma palma solitária vindo da direção da entrada do templo.

Ele ergueu os olhos e viu o rosto delicado de Sora aparecer das sombras, onde a luz do sol não chegava.

— Você tem uma boa mira — disse o cavaleiro de Aquário. — Porque não desceu até a área de treinamento? Lá tem mais espaço, e é mais claro. _Herr_ Milo me mostrou hoje de manhã.

Loren continuou juntando as pedras do chão e colocando sobre a bancada de mármore rachada e desgastada pelo tempo.

— Aqui posso me concentrar melhor — disse secamente, voltando à sua posição, enrolando a corrente no braço.

— _Gut__1_ — Sora aproximou-se, analisando as pedras. — Eu sinto atrapalhá-lo. Mas _Herr_ Shun pediu que viesse aqui chamar você. Ele está lá em casa, fazendo o almoço.

Loren parou o que fazia por um momento e olhou fixamente para Sora que corou.

— Nem eu... Nem o Mestre somos bons cozinheiros... — murmurou o cavaleiro de Aquário. — _Herr_ Milo não gosta de cozinhar, por isso seu Mestre veio fazer o almoço pra nós.

— Ocasião especial?

— _Nein_. Seu Mestre pediu. Ele disse havia muito tempo que não fazia comida para mais de duas pessoas.

Loren sabia que Shun de Andrômeda fazia da cozinha sua terapia pessoal. Não era raro que seu Mestre usasse a comida para lhe ensinar alguma lição. E os trabalhos de casa, geralmente, eram tidos como parte do treinamento. Loren lembrava-se muito bem das vezes em que, enquanto varria a casa, seu Mestre o atacava de repente com uma outra vassoura e se ele não terminasse de varrer a casa _enquanto_ lutava, teria que pagar com um mês de trabalhos forçados no jardim. Mas Loren sempre conseguia varrer a casa a tempo, a não ser da primeira e da terceira vez.

O cavaleiro de Peixes deixou a posição de treinamento, relaxando os braços por onde a corrente escorregou até sua mão, prendendo-se na pulseira de ouro, mas logo se desvencilhando.

Os olhos de Sora pairaram sobre ela e ele tocou levemente seu próprio pulso onde uma das pulseiras de Eros brilhava. Um leve sorriso se estampou em seu rosto.

— Você ainda está usando... — murmurou o cavaleiro de Aquário, quase inconscientemente.

Loren estreitou os olhos castanhos e fitou a pulseira que usava. Não sabia exatamente porquê ainda estava com ela, se era porque foi um presente de seu Mestre ou porque, afinal, era a pulseira de Eros e Sora usava a outra. Observou calado o cavaleiro de Aquário corar quando se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto, analisando os olhos azuis que piscavam inocentemente e os lábios pequenos e macios que tremiam.

Talvez fosse desnecessário dizer que Sora era um homem bonito. Mas Loren Manara disse.

— Você é lindo — sua voz saiu num sussurro que fez todos os pêlos do corpo do cavaleiro de Aquário arrepiarem e um suspiro saiu dos lábios de Sora, preenchendo o silêncio ensurdecedor.

— E... Eu... — mas Loren não permitiu que ele continuasse, fechando seus lábios com o dedo indicador.

— O almoço. É melhor nós irmos — foi tudo que disse, afastando-se e caminhando na direção da porta.

Sora suspirou novamente e xingou baixinho o cavaleiro de Peixes por deixá-lo naquele estado. Seguiu Loren até a saída do templo, estava faminto.

***

Shun de Andrômeda contemplava a vista da entrada do templo de Aquário enquanto esperava a comida ferver na cozinha. Há mais de cinco anos não preparava tamanha quantidade de comida e variedade de pratos, e pensou estar desacostumado, mas conseguiu fazer tudo sozinho porque Milo apenas sentou numa cadeira e começou a tagarelar e fazer graças, enquanto Hyoga apenas prestava atenção no cavaleiro de Andrômeda, para ver se aprendia alguma coisa.

Sorriu intimamente sem saber exatamente o porquê e encostou a cabeça em um pilar, cruzando os braços e sentido o vento bater em rosto e levantar seus cabelos soltos.

Tinha uma enorme vontade de passar o resto do dia ali, olhando para o nada e para tudo, sentindo o vento e alma do mundo tocando a sua, porque, agora, finalmente, ele estava feliz. Plenamente feliz.

Sentiu leves dedos tocarem suas costas e, então, foi abraçado por trás e beijado no pescoço. Estremeceu de prazer e suspirou. O cheiro de Hyoga Yukida — uma mistura de sensualidade, solidão e amor — se espalhou ao seu redor e Shun sorriu.

— A comida vai queimar — disse o cavaleiro de gelo.

— _Iie_. Eu sei o que faço.

Shun virou-se para contemplar o rosto do homem que amava e selou os lábios de Hyoga com os seus, um beijo gentil como estava seu olhar.

Os braços de Hyoga voltaram a circundar a cintura fina do cavaleiro de Andrômeda e os dois se abraçaram por um longo tempo, sem palavras nem gestos, apenas um querendo estar perto do outro, porque cinco anos era um longo tempo e cada segundo era um momento único.

Só voltaram à realidade quando ouviram passos na escadaria e viram Loren caminhar sem pressa na direção da entrada do templo de Aquário, seguido por Sora que corou mais uma vez quando viu os dois Mestres abraçados.

— O almoço está quase pronto — disse Shun, sorrindo, aproximando-se de Sora e pegando em suas mãos. — Então, você disse a ele? — Sussurrou; os lábios próximos ao ouvido do cavaleiro de Aquário.

— Do que o senhor está falando...?

Shun fingiu que pensava e apoiou o queixo no dedo indicador, olhando distraidamente pra cima.

— Ora, que você gosta dele — sussurrou novamente, de modo que nem Loren nem Hyoga pudessem ouvir.

Sora ficou extremamente vermelho e olhou desesperadamente para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém ouvira o que o Mestre havia dito.

Tentou esboçar uma frase, mas não conseguiu. Ainda sorrindo, Shun puxou-o e caminharam juntos na direção da cozinha sendo seguidos pelos dois silenciosos cavaleiros que nada disseram sobre aquela intimidade quase abrupta do cavaleiro de Andrômeda e Aquário.

— Não se preocupe — disse Shun. — Você ainda vai ter muito tempo para dizer a ele.

Na cozinha, a comida finalmente ficou pronta e todos se serviram em uma refeição familiar que Shun Amamiya ainda não acreditava que estava realmente acontecendo.

Enquanto ouvia Milo falar alguma coisa sobre Shaka de Virgem, entre sorrisos e gestos obscenos, Shun percebia que sua comida estava melhor do que em qualquer outra ocasião de que se lembrava.

Olhou distraidamente para Hyoga que fitava o prato enquanto mastigava, provavelmente pensando por que não conseguia fazer algo que, para Shun parecia tão simples. E o cavaleiro de Andrômeda sorriu mais uma vez, pensando que hoje havia sido o dia em que mais distribuíra sorrisos desde que...

Bem, desde um tempo que não conseguia se lembrar com tanta clareza agora, porque não importava mais.

**FIM**

* * *

1 Bom, em alemão.


End file.
